February Song
by jchristy
Summary: Post NM. 6 years after heartbreak he returns to win her back with the help of an unlikely ally. 6 years later, a broken hearted Bella returns for the upcoming marriage of her friend Angela & learns of the Cullen's return & wants nothing to do with Edward.
1. Prologue: A Bone to Pick

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. What I do want to own is Evan Longoria… yum!**_

* * *

Prologue: A Bone to Pick

_The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing... not healing, not curing... that is a friend who cares.__"_

_Henri Nouwen_

**Angela POV**

I was out on a mission, and it was called "Mission Bella". I know not very original right? But that's beside the point. Let's start at the beginning shall we?

Boy meets girl

Girl meets boy.

Boy falls in love with girl

Girl falls in love with boy.

Everything's perfect for a while until that girls 18th birthday when boy breaks girl's heart and leaves her.

No one knows what happened except for me and I don't even know half of the story. The girl's heart was broken into _little _tiny little pieces, like a puzzle that would hopefully be put back together with some help, though her heart would always harbor the pain of what once was. That is Mission Bella, to put the puzzle pieces back together and mend that broken heart.

It all started about a month and a half before I was getting married. I was deep in wedding planning, my maid of honor, Bella, was helping with as much as she possibly could with being halfway across the world on a shoot. She was now a famous photographer and a movie stills photographer for major motion pictures and _everyone _was after her work, therefore her work schedule was hectic. Yet somehow she always made time to be the MOH and boy was she a good one. I didn't think it was possible since she has been traveling abroad for the past two months but it is.

I was having problems with the bakery where I ordered my wedding cake from, I said I wanted butter cream icing not fondant and chocolate cake instead of vanilla, on top of that it was written I wanted a completely different design. Bella called up the bakery and when she called me back I got my cake fixed, a 50% discount, _and_ 10% off of all future purchases. I didn't even want to know how much yelling and cursing she said during that phone call, but secretly I would give anything to hear it.

Anyways back to where I was going, I do have a point you know. I was running errands around Forks when I saw _him_. The creator of all the heartbreak my friend has suffered for almost 6 years come September. He was with his family and they were all so…_happy _and…_hopeful_ looking. I lost my temper, stormed over to him, putting my left hand on my hip and then I glared at him. He looked at me as if I had four heads; maybe I did with the amount of anger brewing within me. I jutted my right pointer finger out at him and spoke.

"I have a bone to pick with you"

* * *

_**I couldn't get this story idea out of my head for the past two weeks and finally started writing. I have no idea where this is going, so suggestions are very welcome! Future note for upcoming chapters I'm changing the reason for Bella moving to Forks it was because Phil and Renee died. Oh and she'll be ooc along with Edward a little bit. I won't probably update for a couple weeks, I have summer finals the next two weeks, then surgery so towards the middle/end of August you'll get an update hopefully…no guarantees. **_

_**February Song is written and performed by the very talented Josh Groban (sigh). If you haven't heard it, YouTube that shite right now! Can I own him too?**_

_**Please leave a comment!**_


	2. I will Survive

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. What I wouldn't mind owning...Ian Somerhalder...he's so delicious! **

* * *

I was adding the last of my day clothes in a suitcase when my phone rang the familiar _Journey_ song

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a loney world…_

God it doesn't get any better than them. I grabbed my phone flipping it open.

"Hello"

"Hey B!"

"Hey Angela whats going on?"

"Just making sure your still planning on coming"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I have some news and I may as well get to the point. Are you sitting down?" She asked

"Yep" I lied continuing on packing up my clothes sucking on my deliscious watermelon blow pop, which are amazing by the way.

"So I was running errands around town the other day and guess who I ran into?"

"Who?" I asked starting to walk around the corner of my bed to the chest of drawers.

"Edward" the minute the name slipped out of her mouth I tripped over the corner of the bed and fell flat on my back knocking over my suitcase in the process and everything went flying everywhere, including my phone.

"B? B are you there?" Angela was yelling frantically and I was scrambling around lifting up articles of clothing searching for my damn phone.

"A ha!" I yelled holding it up. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I saw Edward and his entire family in Forks the other day. I told you to sit down why don't you ever listen to me?"

"Do I ever listen?"

"No" she said laughing and there was silence and I sighed while closing my eyes.

"So he's in town?"

"Yes"

"With his entire family?"

"Yes"

"He's in town?"

"Yes B."

"How does he look?" I asked, surely people would notice that they all haven't really aged.

"Almost the same it's kind of freaky actually. There was always something freaky about them and you know I never ask and I won't because it's none of my business. But I wanted to call and give you heads up so you're prepared. You're not going to delay your trip are you?"

"Of course not. No, I told you I would be there to help and I'm going to. And if I run into him I'm just going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Good, kick him in the balls too"

"I would if I could" I mumbled, if only he wasn't hard as marble, _damn_.

"Ben do NOT touch that pie! That's for the Mrs. McCluster whose sick next door" Angela yelled as I held the phone away from my ear which now might be deaf.

"I swear all he does is eat."

"And that should surprise you since you've known him for how long?"

"I know but it still amazes me. My mom's calling on the other line so I better go. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't freat over Edward. You show him whose boss"

"You betcha Ang. Bye" I said hanging up the phone and throwing it on my bed. I sighed and pulled myself up and over to my wonderful liquor cabinet.

"Oh Jacky where are you honey?" I asked moving bottles around until I found it instantly screwing off the cap and taking a long swig of it and feeling the burn. Half hour later the bottle of Jack was now half empty or to make myself feel better I say half full, I was wildly dancing around my living room in my underwear singing at the top of my lungs to _I will Survive_ my little anthem song. Yep, I was perfectly ok.

Today is just one of those days, where everything I do reminds me of him and every song I hear somehow relates back to him. I hate days like today, because they remind me of the one thing I don't have. Even things I see while passing by reminds me of him and songs relating to my life. _Sigh_. This is bullshit. This whole day has just put me on edge, actually starting from 9:55 p.m. last night I have been on edge. Since the dreaded news of the return of Edward I almost canceled my flight so I wouldn't have to see him, the coward that I am, when I should be bold and curse the shit out of him. But I'm the coward remember? I even waited until the last second to leave thinking for some reason it would delay me a little bit from running into _him_.

I wish he wasn't always on my mind, but he is there in the back of mind thinking of all the _what if's_ that could have been. You know, _what if he lied? What if he still loved me? What if he moved on?_ Oh god, _what if he did move on?_ I think I'm gonna be sick. I can't see him with another woman; the mere thought of it is tearing me up, what would seeing it do to me? _Deep breaths Bella_. So here I was just landing in Seattle, it was sunny out I hoped it would stay that way today.

_**Coward**_.

Yep, that's what I am and proud of it thank you very much.

My knees were bouncing up and down waiting for the slow plane travelers to get up and grab their overhead compartment items. Seriously flying just pisses me off so much. I thought alcohol would cure my anciness but I guess I was wrong. The three shots of vodka I had did nothing for me but knock me out for a couple hours. As soon as the person next to me got their bag I quickly got up and pushed around the passengers to the door just as the flight attendant opened it up. I made my way to the baggage area where I impatiently waited for my bags to arrive. I quickly sent off a text to Angela telling her I landed safely. I swear that woman is a born mother. She worries over everything constantly.

Would I run into him? Why were they back? Wouldn't that just raise a bunch of questions to the town of Forks? Would he try and contact me? Would one of his family members try and contact me? Did they even care about me? When will I stop thinking in questions?

I impatiently tapped my foot as the last of the luggage came through the conveyer belt and mine was not on it. Seriously? I sighed angrily as a Josh Groban song came onto my iPod. _Next_. Sometimes I think music is there to just taunt you, remind you of everything painful memory in your past. I quickly made my way over to the help desk in search of my luggage.

An hour later they were finally able to track down one of my suitcases and located the other which was still in New York. Did I mention I hate flying?

I grabbed my bags and headed over to Hertz where I was renting a car since I would be in Forks for quite a while since my two very good friends were getting married. Really, if it wasn't for me I think they would still be reserved and shy with each other. I introduced them at a karaoke bar. His name is Ben, he's actually from Seattle, anyways I got assigned to a male dorm room down the hall from Angela. I honestly don't know how they thought the name Isabella Swan was male but whatever, I got placed in those apartment style dorms where you share a kitchen, living room and bathroom with 3 other people and then share a room with one person. So I got stuck living with three guys my first year, I don't even want to remark on how disgusting boys keep the bathroom. Anyways I immediately complained but they overbooked everything including off campus housing, I was offered money to find an apartment but the closest one I found was far away so I elected to live with three guys for the year, how crazy was I? Anyways I roomed with Ben and we actually got along great he became one of my best friends early on. The minute I met him I knew he was the one for Angela, I don't know how I knew but I just knew. When I discovered their love of the same music I instantly got the gang to go to a karaoke bar and for Angela and Ben, it was love at first _Journey_. Hehe _Journey _never fails in the love department. Anyways so here I was back in Seattle making my way home for the biggest wedding of the year and my ex was in town. What are the damn odds?

"May I help you?" the lady asked at the Hertz counter.

"Isabella Swan"

"Ok one moment" she spoke, she was too perky for me. "Here is your car a Volvo XC90-'

"I'm sorry what car did you say?"

"An XC90 it's Volvo's SUV. Very reliable car-" she said sliding over the car keys

"No, no, no, I requested a Nissan Pathfinder. Not a Volvo" I said sliding the keys back and we instantly started a sliding of the keys war with each other.

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan; we only have Volvo's left."

"Yes but I requested a different car and they said I was guaranteed that car. So I would like that car"

"Miss, if I could give you that car I would but unfortunately we don't have any more Nissans left. You're stuck with a Volvo. They're very reliable and safe cars" she spoke and I groaned. I hated the word _safe_. I wanted _risky_. I did everything risky, everything he wouldn't want me to do.

"Son of a bitch, can this day get any worse?" I asked outloud and turned around and jumped.

"Oh _fuck_ it _can"_ I said out loud as I stared into the golden eyes of the goddess of beauty herself, Rosalie Hale.

"It's nice to see you too Bella. Emmett is grabbing our luggage when I overheard your voice arguing over a Volvo. Has my dear brother scarred you that much into getting worked over by a car he used to drive?" she asked in a very sweet and pleasant voice. I double blinked. Is she really talking to me?

Maybe if I don't move she won't see me. Dammit, she sees me.

"I just don't like things that make me remember him too much" I said cautiously staring at her wondering if everything was some prank. There were no hidden cameras around it seemed.

"Interesting. Emmett and I are making our way to Forks; care to give us a ride?"

"Yes, I do care. Seeing as how I'm not headed there"

"Really? Angela says otherwise. Alice said she couldn't stop talking about you"

_Fuck I'm gonna kill her!_

"She said you were coming back to Forks for her wedding. I know why you don't want to give us a ride; you don't want to see Edward. I don't blame you; he is an asshole for what he did to you"

"I beg your pardon?" I said my eyes widening.

"Perhaps we should carry on this conversation in the cursed Volvo. You won't have to drive us all the way to the house. Just long enough for us to have a nice chat. It would certainly make Emmett's day" she said and I practically melted, I missed Emmett terribly.

"Bella!" his big deep voice yelled out, speak of the devil. I turned as he was rushing up carrying their luggage and smiling a big goofy grin which I couldn't help myself in sporting the same one. He scooped me up and hugged me tightly to the point where I couldn't really breathe.

"Emmett, your squishing me!" I wheezed.

"Whoops! Oh Bella I missed you!" he said setting me down "it has been boring as hell without you. Look at you all grown up and _sexified"_ he said making me twirl around as I laughed.

"It is true, she is all grown up and _sexified"_ rose said smiling and I just about froze. Rosalie Hale smiling at me? Rosalie Hale complimenting me? Did hell freeze over? Did she go blind?

"Why are you smiling at me? You were never once nice to me or smiled to me."

"I have my reasons" she said her smile fading.

"They better be good ones" I mumbled forgetting about their super hearing.

"Please give us a ride Bella?" Emmett asked pouting his lips.

"Why? If you ran you could be there in seconds"

"Because I miss you, I haven't seen you in nearly 5 years. And with Angela's wedding who knows if I'll get to spend time with you again until the nuptials"

"Nuptials?" I asked rasing my head with wide eyes.

"Ya, the wedding ceremony. We're all going, didn't she tell you?"

No?" I nearly shouted.

_Angela is a dead woman_.

* * *

**I know it's been a while, i had surgery then went out of town then the new semester began and then i was hospitalized because i got the flu, 105 fever can you believe that? Get your flu shot people! It's probably short because i rushed this and has plenty of mistakes but oh well. tell me what you think good or bad, if you have any suggestions fill free to tell because i don't know where this is going i only have a few ideas brewing in my head. don't know when the next update will be since i've got a busy semester. **

**Peace on and off shore**

**jchristy**


	3. The Four Phases

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight…what I would like to own? Kellan Lutz and his yummy fantastical abs!**

**

* * *

**

**Angela POV**

Starts at the end of the prologue…

_I lost my temper and stormed over to him; I put my hands on my hip and glared at him. He looked at me as if I had four heads; maybe I did with the amount of anger brewing within me._

"_I have a bone to pick with you"_

Edward stood in front of me completely silent.

_Good_.

"You may not remember me-"

"I remember you Angela. Congratulations on your upcoming marriage" he spoke, smiling politely. God that boy was _gorgeous_ and he was also able to make you lose concentration just from looking at him. I shook my head snapping out of it. _Jesus Angela, you're getting married for goodness sakes!_ I mentally screamed at myself.

"Thanks. I do have a serious bone to pick with you though. You hurt Bella so bad and I have been trying so hard to keep her together once you fled town. Her heart isn't even halfway back to normal, she still hurts and suffers from whatever you did or said to her. I don't know all the details, she wouldn't tell me. But what I do know is that you and your family are holding some big secret and she knows that secret. I'm not going to ask because quite frankly it's not my business to know but I want you to know that you royally fucked her life up and any future relationships she could have. I was there to pick up the pieces and it wasn't pretty. So you better do something about it Cullen or so help me I'll _make you_." I said finally stopping to breath and he stood there wide eyed.

My poor friend who was still hopelessly in love with him after all this time, who was unable to find someone decent because of this stupid _boy_. All the times she cried on my shoulder I cried with her, her depression, the anger it was all flooding back to me and I saw his face twist in pain. _Good! The dipshit deserved to be in pain. Oh __**wow**__ he has such pretty eyes…focus! Bella, Bella, Bella, come on Ang! You're supposed to be defending Bella not gazing into his eyes!_

"You are right, I did mess things up and I deplore my actions. I still love her and want to be with her, that is why I came back here in hopes to find her. Apologize and beg for forgiveness if she would even grant me such a thing" he spoke with such eloquence that I was momentarily dumbfounded.

I mulled over his words, why was he doing this now? Why the hell did he leave in the first place? _Men_. I'll never understand them. But then again are we meant to understand them? I pursed my lips thinking of what to say. Part of me wanted to kick his ass for everything he put that woman through and the other part of me wanted to help him. I knew they were meant to be and maybe could be as happy as Ben and I are one day.

"If you confront her head on you're asking for a death wish. She'd crush you like a fly on the wall." I said squinting my eyes and pursing my lips. _Shit, I was really going to do this wasn't I?_ Edward relaxed a little bit and smiled.

"You don't know how much this means to me Angela" he said still smiling.

"You better be thankful. If she knew I was doing this she'd literally kill me. She doesn't like to be cornered. And you won't find her here, not for another month."

"Where is she?" Mrs. Cullen asked me, she was very beautiful dressed in gray slacks and a deep purple blouse. Bella always thought so fondly of her.

"Out on a shoot" I said and I was met with 7 confused vampire faces. Did they really not know? How could you not know? They were in _Forks_ after all; maybe they don't get out much. It definitely explains their pale skin.

"A shoot?" Alice asked, or at least I think it was Alice. She kind of resembled a pixie in a way.

"Seriously have you not heard? This town gossips more than Perez Hilton. She's a photographer, a very famous one. She is a movie stills photographer. She is in high demand and a very busy woman these days. She also shows her collection every September from her travels, not the movie ones but her recreational photos. People go nuts for her it's insane. Anyways if you want her back you'll need my help. And it won't be easy she's the opposite of how she was back in high school."

"What do you mean she's the opposite of how she was in high school?" the blonde female asked. My goodness she was Aphrodite herself, she was Botticelli's _The Birth of Venus._ I think her name was Rosalie.

"Look I'd love to stand on the sidewalk and chat but my feet are killing me since I've been running errands all day so can we-"

"You could come by our house tonight if you'd like" Esme interrupted with a warm smile.

"That sounds wonderful what time should I be there?"

"How about 7 o'clock?" Esme asked whipping out a pen and piece of paper from her purse and writing down their address.

"Great, see you then" I said and walked back to my car. This was going to be a long night for sure.

"You have a lovely home Mrs. Cullen" I said looking at the grand home, it was very beautifully decorated.

"Thank you dear, but please call me Esme" she said politely ushering me inside asking if I wanted something to eat or drink but I politely declined. I'd just eaten dinner with Ben and informed him with everything, he was in. Ben was very protective over Bella, he thought of her a sister. The meeting was being held in the dining room and everyone floated in one by one, I was seated next to Esme who sat next to Carlisle, he was at the head of the table. Dry erase markers were spread across the table and the boards set up on easels.

"I thought it might help if we write things out, help us visualize" Alice said

"Honestly, it just gives Alice an excuse to use the different color markers" Emmett said and Alice chucked one at him and he caught it laughing.

"So what were you saying when she became the opposite of how she used to be in high school? Rosalie asked reminding me.

"Right well, after she went through the whole depression thing she snapped out of it about a couple months later and just changed her lifestyle. She became a normal teenager, she cursed, and she stayed out past curfew, went to parties and did the normal thing. When we left for college, Bella and I all attended NYU together, she branched out. She changed her looks, her clothes. She wore sexier clothing, learned to walk in heels, actually she learned to walk period. She actually let loose and had fun for the first time and developed bluntness. B doesn't really take anyone's crap and will say it to their face. She's not a shy meek and mousy girl anymore. She's a fully fledged tell it like it is, I'm a sexy bitch woman" I finished and Rosalie broke out into a wide smile.

"Yes!" Rosalie screamed "I've been waiting for the day for her to stop being so intimidated by people and so _submissive_" she said

"That makes two of us. Oh, the blushing every five seconds? Gone"

"Good girl" Rosalie said sitting back down and out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Edward frown.

"So you all went to NYU?" Carlisle asked

"Ya, we were to be roommates in the freshman dorm but we got mixed up. She studied art and photography, I studied teaching. After our first year we moved into an apartment with Ben. God we had so much fun!" I said and started to reminisce in my head and smiling. Man we did have fun.

"Did she date?" Alice asked

"Oh ya all the time." I said and saw Edward wince at that and stopped my train of thought of bringing up the men she dated. "I probably shouldn't say that, that's her story to tell not mine. What I can say is her relationships didn't usually last very long. She likes to date more than have relationships" I said

"So" Alice said standing up and moving to the white boards "What we know about Bella is that she is ballsy" Alice said writing things on the board. "Hot, has improved her fashion sense-at least I think so from what you're saying, actually I hope so- speaks her mind what else?" Alice asked

"Adventurous" I added

"Adventurous?" Edward asked with humor in his voice.

"She's into the outdoors now. That's another thing she changed about herself. She kayaks, camps, white water rafting, cliff diving, rock climbing, sky diving, hiking, the list goes on." I said and looked into their disbelieving faces.

"She really has changed, I never thought of her to be interested in that stuff" Edward said

"She did everything to separate herself from you." I said before I could stop myself. I hope he wasn't offended by that or hurt. He just nodded and sighed.

"Doesn't like to be cornered" Alice wrote after adventurous.

"Yes, you can't rush up to her at once. One by one reintroduce your selves into her life. I would start with either with Carlisle and Esme or Rose and Emmett" I said and looked to Carlisle and Esme "She always spoke so fondly of you two and longed for her parents since well you know…" I said trailing off.

"Know what?" Carlisle asked. Seriously? How did they not know? Maybe they haven't been in Forks for long.

"Have you guys been seriously living under a rock?" I asked looking at them.

"Close enough" Jasper said smiling a small smile.

"The chief died" I said and everyone gasped around me.

"When?" Carlisle asked

"About two years ago" I said and willed my mind not to think about it. I couldn't go back to those horrible memories.

"My poor baby. She needed us and we weren't there" Esme cried and Carlisle put his arm around her.

"Ya it was a horrible time. She fell off the deep end when that happened. She was a mess" I said shivering. I tried my hardest not to think about that time.

"What happened?" Emmett asked

"I don't want to say because it's not my place and what happened during that time has been sealed in the vault. She's embarrassed of what happened. If you really want to know you'll have to ask her. Good luck though"

"I have created a mess, haven't I?" Edward said leaning his forehead against the table

"You have, but pick that head up Edward and start brainstorming. What we're going to do is going to be the hardest thing you've ever done in your life, I guarantee it. As I was saying, one of you two see her first, then wait a couple days. Couple by couple go see her whether you happen to cross paths at a mall or grocery store whatever." I said noticing my nail polish was chipped on my right pointer finger. _Dang it, I just had those done_.

"Who do you think should go first?" Jasper asked

"I say Rosalie and Emmett. She misses Emmett terribly, and Rose well she said she didn't know you well but from she did know she loved you. After that Esme and Carlisle then you Jasper and Alice. Once they've seen her I would seriously wait a week or more before you see her Edward. The first meeting isn't going to be pretty; she'll be angry and hurt and will want to hang you from your balls." I said, he groaned and everyone laughed at the last part.

"I really wouldn't be surprised if I were you if she throws stuff at you too." I added and chuckled. I almost wanted to be there to witness her yelling at him and throwing anything she could within her reach.

"Why a week?"

"Bella's very smart Edward. After seeing your entire family she'll know you're not far behind. She will want time to prepare plus I'll make sure to tell her you're in town before she comes"

"Why would you do that?" Edward asked

"Won't that make her not want to come here?" Jasper asked

"I told you, she hates to be cornered. She'll feel that way from the start so if I warn her that you guys are home she'll be more at ease. Plus she'd hang me if I didn't tell her you were all back in Forks"

"Won't she hide from us?" Jasper asked

"From Edward yes. Maybe a little from you four but definitely not you two" I said motioning to each person lastly Carlisle and Esme. I said and they nodded

"Ok phase one is reintroducing your selves into her life. Phase two is partaking in her life such as hanging out with her. For you Edward phase two is critical. You need to show her that you're here for her, to love her, and that you'll do anything in your power to win her back. She'll turn you down but it's just a wall she's putting up to protect herself.

Phase three will be for you two to become friends first. You are not to rush things with her. Let them happen on their own time, you will start to mend the relationship, answer questions, confess things, and gain her trust. She won't tell you about her fall of the deep end until she feels comfortable. She may say something to you guys" I said looking at Carlisle and Esme "but it will be vague only alluding to what actually happened. She won't talk about it until phase four which is when well when you'll finally, hopefully, make up with her." I finished as Alice finished writing this all on the white boards in perfect handwriting alternating between colors. Maybe Emmett was right.

"Four phases" Edward whispered

"How on earth are we going to do this?" Emmett asked

"You have me; I talk to Bella about 20 million times a day, she's my maid of honor after all. She can't _not_ talk to me, not at a time like this. Plus I'll let you know where she's going and when she's going. "

"Ya but she's coming here to help with the wedding. You're getting married in a month and a half" Esme said

"Easy, you all are now invited to my wedding and pre wedding activities."

"Now we couldn't!" Carlisle said and I waved my hand dismissively at him.

"Please, I insist. It has been my dream for you two to make up and I'll do anything to make it happen. The easiest way is coming to my wedding where you'll be present for most of the activities where she'll see you. Plus the more the merrier."

"Thank you Angela" Edward said smiling and I smiled back at him.

"You're welcome. But so help me Cullen you screw this up and I'll be the one hanging you from your balls" I said in a completely serious voice. I was not joking about it.

"Understood" he said nodding and smirking at me.

"So what are your wedding colors Angela?' Alice asked and we immediately dived into the colors, the dress, the bridesmaid dresses, and the maid of honor dress that was different from the rest. I wanted Bella to be distinct and looking sexy as hell. The dress she is wearing is just that, sexy as hell.

The month flew by, Bella helped as much as she could with planning the wedding over the phone. Though Alice was very good at wedding planning and began helping me out along with Esme and Rose. It was nice getting to know them and I definitely understood how Bella loved them. I decided it was time to call Bella and let her know about the Cullen's. I purposely waited until the night before to tell her because if I had let it slip any time sooner she would just sulk and drink her Jack Daniels and we couldn't have alcoholic Bella returning to Forks. This way she only had one night to sulk and drink. I honestly thought Ben would have spilled the beans as he could never keep a secret from anyone, but surprisingly he's kept it so far.

I set the pie I made to cool on the window sill. Our neighbor was sick and I felt it was a neighborly thing to do and make homemade apple pie, which was Bella's recipe. I walked over to the cabinet, pulled out a bottle of cabernet and poured a drink for myself. I needed just a little bit of liquid courage. After I drank the first glass I quickly poured another one and dialed Bella's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey B!" I said and realized that the glass and a half I drank started to affect me; I needed to work better on controlling the volumes of my voice.

"Hey Angela what's going on?" Bella asked I could hear her moving around in her apartment. Probably last minute packing as this is what she usually does.

"Just making sure your still planning on coming" I said pouring more wine into my glass.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I have some news and I may as well get to the point. Are you sitting down?"

"Yep" she responded, what the hell was that sound? Was she sucking on a lollipop?

"So I was running errands around town the other day and guess who I ran into?"

"Who?"

"Edward" the second I said that name I heard a two thumps and I started to panic. Gosh darn it! She wasn't sitting down like I asked her to.

"B? B are you there?" I asked and was yelling frantically, the last thing I needed was for her to fall and hit her head and then go unconscious. If she doesn't answer me in one minute I'm calling 911. I heard rustling noises and then her voice, finally.

"A ha!" she yelled. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I saw Edward and his entire family in Forks the other day. _Woman!_ I told you to sit down, why don't you ever listen to me?" I asked my voice raising a few octaves.

"Do I ever listen?" she retorted _good point_, I thought to myself.

"No" I said laughing and then there was silence and I patiently waited for her, I let her take her time because if there was one thing I knew about the "new Bella" was not to push her, it only made things worse.

"So he's in town?"

"Yes" I replied quickly

"With his entire family?"

"Yes"

"He's in town?"

"Yes B."

"How does he look?" she asked and I smiled.

"Almost the same it's kind of freaky actually. There was always something freaky about them and you know I never ask and I won't because it's none of my business. But I wanted to call and give you heads up so you're prepared. You're not going to delay your trip are you?" I asked and started thinking that maybe I should have given her time to sulk and drink. Or maybe it was my drinking that made me think like this.

"No of course not. No I told you I would be there to help and I'm going to. And if I run into him I'm just going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Good, kick him in the balls too" I said and laughed at the mental image of Bella kicking him in the balls and Edward was doubling over in pain. I heard her mumble something but didn't press to know what it was. I saw out of the corner of my eye Ben tip toeing towards that pie. It was his favorite pie that Bella made. For his birthday one year he requested that she make him 5 homemade apple pies, of course she made it for him and he ate all 5 in one sitting. Later that night he was so sick, I felt bad because Bella and I couldn't stop laughing as he said it was worth the pain.

"Ben _do_ _NOT_ touch that pie! That's for the Mrs. McCluster who is sick next door" I yelled and his hand froze over the pie and he whined like the baby he was and lowered his head looking at the floor and stalked out of the kitchen. I almost laughed out loud.

"I swear all he does is eat." I said into the phone. I felt like sometimes I was feeding an army rather than one person.

"And that should surprise you since you've known him for how long?"

"I know but it still amazes me." I said and saw a car pull into the driveway; the car doors opened revealing Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. _Shit! _I needed to get off the phone _hasta pronto_. "My mom's calling on the other line so I better go. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't fret over Edward. You show him whose boss" I said thinking back to the image of her kicking him in the balls and quietly laughed.

"You betcha Ang. Bye" and she hung up. I got off the bar stool and opened the front door and ushered them inside as I saw Ben heading to the kitchen.

"Ben! I swear to gosh you better get away from that pie!" I yelled and he stalked out of the kitchen just like before.

"How did she take the news?" Esme asked

"She took it fine. Well she tripped and fell and her suit case toppled over, at least that's what is sounded like" I said

"How will she cope with the news?" Alice asked and Ben laughed as Carlisle and Jasper sat in the living room joining Ben who was watching some sports game.

"Like she always does" he said "With a bottle of Jacky, some tunes, singing the songs at the tops of her lungs and dancing around the apartment once she's gotten tipsy" he said laughing. Ah yes, we've all had our moments of joining in Bella's ritual of coping.

"Rose and Emmett left for the airport just a few minutes ago" Esme said and I nodded and smiled.

_Here's to phase one._

_

* * *

_

_**There you go folks! I hope you liked it and if you could I would appreciate if you could take the time to comment. I wish I knew when the next chapter will be out but I don't know since I have yet to work on it and I'll be going out of state to Ohio next weekend (which I'm totally siked about since I haven't been there in a few years). I really hope the weather is going to stay cold for my visit, I need a break from this Orlando heat. After that long weekend I'll have to start buckling down with school so maybe if you're lucky late October or mid November…hopefully, though I make no definite promises. **_

_**peace on and offshore,**_

_**jchristy**_

_**p.s. don't forget that review button down there ;)**_


	4. Benny Boo, Smegma, Apology

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I would like to own Alexander Skarsgard…I'm starting to think I'm a bit possessive.**

**

* * *

**

An awkward silence filled the car as I drove towards the dreaded town of Forks in this dreaded Volvo. I curse my stupid luck. I was not going to speak until one of them did. I changed lanes into the fast one, this car ride needed to go quickly. Why on earth did I agree to give them a ride? Well mostly so I could see Emmett. Were they really returning from a trip or was it all a set up? I started questioning things since Angela invited them to the wedding. She was trying to meddle things when she shouldn't be. But would Angela really do something like that? She's my best friend, she wouldn't-no couldn't- betray me like that. Sure she has meddled in the past but this is different, with this she should know better.

I was trying to think of all the words I would say to her when I confronted her, which I planned on doing the second I pulled into Forks. This was just not right. The whole Cullen family invited to her wedding when she spent months comforting me over the break up, all the angered words she spoke towards them, it just didn't make sense. Would they all be trying to see me like Emmett and Rosalie had done? While I missed everyone they couldn't just weasel their way back into my life after everything they have put me through and expect things to be peachy. I was irritated at them all. I wouldn't be as welcoming with them as I have been with Rosalie and Emmett. They don't deserve welcoming. Especially _Edward_. Ugh that name alone makes me want to beat the ever living shit out of something. I don't want to go there, think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts, _happy thoughts Bella!_

"In a hurry Bella?" Rosalie asked and I snorted.

"Ya you never used to speed, what's changed their little sis?" Emmett asked grinning and I just stared straight ahead.

"A lot of things have changed" I answered. Seriously if you are going to drive in the fast lane then for _god sakes_ drive over the speed limit! I hate it when your approaching a vehicle in the fast lane, speeding I might add, and they are going the actual speed limit and they don't move over for you. I always move over, why can't they extend the same courtesy?

"So how have you been?" Emmett asked

"Great, just perfect"

"So, what have you been up to all these years?" Rose asked

"Oh you know the usual, school, life, work" I said and she hummed.

"Where did you go to college?" Emmett asked

"NYU"

"What did you study?" he asked again. Were we really going to play catch up?

"Let's cut the crap and say what you want to say while I have patience to let you and then you can be on your merry way" I said a little too meanly and saw Emmett frown and I sighed.

"I'm sorry" Rosalie said

"Huh?" _Huh? Really Bella? That's your retort?_ I wanted to mentally kick myself.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted towards you all those years ago" she said and it almost looked like it hurt her to say this. "It's not in me to usually apologize but I felt like I should" she said.

_Ah there we go_.

"I was jealous of you" she said and I was so surprised that I jumped in my seat which jerked the car and I quickly righted it.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" I asked completely dumbfounded. Rosalie Hale jealous…of me? How in the world was that possible? I saw her grimace in the rearview mirror.

"Throughout my life as a vampire all I have wanted was to be human. To be able to age and not be frozen in this state. I wanted the quintessential house with the white picket fence, a husband to greet when he walked in the door from work, to have children. You have everything I have always wanted, mortality. I let my jealousies get to me and it prevented me from treating you like everyone else did" she said and I nodded, I was seemingly frozen in place, in shock. "We'll delve more into my story in a minute but I also wanted to apologize for the part I played when Edward left. I was for it when I shouldn't have been. I should have protested against it like everyone else did, I should-"

"Stop" I said through gritted teeth. We were not going back there, we were not going to discuss Edward. I didn't want to hear anything surrounding that time.

"Bella you should know that Edward-"

"I don't want to know anything surrounding your brother. I don't want to hear it" I said in a tone that suggested it was final.

"Ok, I understand" she said quietly. The car was silent for a couple of seconds as my brain was trying to process things. "Rosalie either you delve into your story or you get out of the car" I said and she nodded.

~B~

Hours had passed by since they departed from the car off the interstate and into the forest. I shivered when I thought about Rosalie's gruesome story of how she was changed. I couldn't fathom going through something like that. I know we weren't going to be best friends right off the bat but I knew she would be more civil and courteous. I crossed into Forks and I sighed. Couldn't she have gotten married in New York? I rarely came out here as I had no purpose to. I don't know how Ben would want to give up the city life for a town like Forks. He had grown up in New York City but to him he said the move was easy, he wanted to be wherever Angela was.

Instead of heading back to the old Chief's house I headed towards the opposite way to Angela's. I would knock on her door, she would invite me in but I would decline, I would give her a few choice words and then leave. I pulled into the driveway and noticed some lights on despite it being fairly late. I shut the car off and made my way to the door and knocked three times. A couple seconds later the door opened revealing Ben and he grinned ear to ear.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in" he said and I shook his head. "Get into my arms woman!" he said and pulled me into a tight hug. "It's been forever BB, I missed your face" he said smiling.

"I missed you too Ben" I said smiling, and I really had missed him. Ben could be a fairly quiet guy but he was a good friend to lean on and comfort you without the usual words people used to give you solace. No, Ben would just pull you into a hug and let you cry your heart out if you wanted.

"Get your skinny ass inside" he said and I laughed.

"I would any other day but is Angela home?" I asked and his smiled disappeared.

"Uh oh. What's going on?" he said leaning against the door frame with his left ankle crossed over his right, his arms crossed.

"Don't play stupid. Is she home?"

"She is but she's in bed" he said. Like that has stopped me before. I walked past him inside to the kitchen and filled a pitcher of ice cold water and he chuckled.

"I'm just going to go back to the TV" he said

"See you later Benny Boo" I said smiling and he grimaced.

"See you later, _Smegma_" he said smirking with a wink and I groaned. I absolutely _loathed_ that nickname and bore it since my sophomore year when I had a close encounter of the opposite kind who had a very bad case of smegma. I shuddered.

"I fucking hate you" I said and he laughed disappearing into the living room. I walked down the hall and into their bedroom. Angela was sleeping peacefully on the right side of the bed closest to the door. I smiled while walking up and dumped the entire pitcher of cold water on her and she gasped sitting up immediately.

"Good evening Angela" I said in a very sweet voice.

"B? What are you doing here? What was that for?" she asked in a rush and glanced at the clock.

"I received a surprise visit at the airport today. Do you have any idea who it was?" I asked still in the same sweet voice.

"How should I know?" she asked rubbing her eyes. She was playing dumb; Angela Webber was playing dumb…with me. What was the world coming to?

"You invited them to the wedding and their _entire_ family without even telling me or asking me if it was all right. Now, at first I thought I was a coincidence that I ran into them at the airport until Emmett spilled the beans on being invited to the wedding. I started putting things together; a random meeting at the airport wasn't random was it? I know you have meddled in the past but _this_ is something entirely different. You should just know better Ang." I said looking at her sternly. "I want to know what the hell is going on. What do you have planned in that brain of yours?" I asked and she made a move to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Can I at least change my soaking wet clothes?"

"Hurry your ass up then, I want answers" I said as I stepped out of the way to let her grab new clothes. Two minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom dressed in new pajamas.

"Want something to drink?" she asked

"Your stalling. What's going on?"

"Ok, ok" she said holding her hands up and took a deep breath. "I really did run into them in town not too long ago. I even went right up to them and gave Edward a piece of my mind" she said and I arched my eye brow. "I did. Anyways Alice saw my ring and started asking me a million questions about the wedding and we got to talking about it all and before I knew it she started helping me along with the rest of the Cullen's.

I was hesitant at first but they're such nice people. And Alice and Esme are great with planning events, Esme has such a knack for designing things and they have all been a big help what with you gone. Jess has Madison and is 7 months pregnant and it's hard for her to be gone all day and my parents are at work a lot.

Ben is a guy so he's not into this stuff but they are and I know how busy you are when you're working and you really are a help with it all but I know weddings aren't your thing." She said literally all in one breath and when she finished she inhaled loudly. I looked at her skeptically, normally I could tell when she's lying but I honestly couldn't tell.

"Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked

"They really wanted to see you. Rose told me that she was never particularly nice to you and wanted to get a chance to speak with you before the events started so I gave her your flight info."

"You could have warned me"

"I know I should have, I'm sorry" she said.

"I really don't appreciate it"

"I know"

"And if you were having problems with the wedding planning you should have told me. I'm your maid of honor it's my duty to help and… I probably should have offered to help more than I have"

"I know. They're going to back off with planning since you're in town now" she said.

"Am I going to get anymore surprise visits from them?"

"Probably. You're going to see them eventually. I told Edward not to so he shouldn't be dropping by" she said and I squinted. "Please don't be mean to them Bella. They all miss you terribly" she said and I shook my head groaning.

"You don't know half of the story Angela. If you knew-"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry B" she said holding up her hands.

"I don't quite forgive you yet because you're still up to something. I can see it and whatever it is you should stop"

"I'm not up to anything" she said back quickly and was withering under my stare.

"Of course you're not" I muttered with a roll of my eyes

"Can I hug you? I haven't seen you in months" she said and I smiled and before I could blink she was hugging me fiercely. I was going to try my hardest to find out what was going on.

"All right, I'm going to head back. I'm really tired" I said pulling back.

"Are you ok to go back to the house and sleep alone? It's late; you should just stay here for the night." As I opened my mouth to speak Ben popped his head into the room and spoke up cutting me off.

"Your suitcase is in the guest bedroom" he said smiling and I shook my head.

"Actually suitcases, since when did you start packing so much stuff?"

"Since I'm going to be here for a while" I said and Angela was smirking and I sent her a death glare and she laughed.

"What's so funny babe?" he asked and my death glare increased.

"Why do you think she packed so much?" she asked "The Cullen's are in town so she wants to look drop dead sexy to make Edward jealous" she said laughing and Ben joined in.

"Oh honey, you could wear sweat pants and it would make him jealous" he said laughing.

'Whatever, I'm going to bed and don't you dare wake me up in the morning."

"Couldn't even if I tried, you sleep like the dead. A chain saw in your face wouldn't even wake you" Angela said laughing.

"Ya, ya. Goodnight" I said walking out the door as Ben entered it.

"Goodnight" they both said in unison as I made my way to the guestroom and began undressing and taking off my makeup. I finally climbed into bed and the minute my head hit the pillow I was out.

~B~

The next morning I had breakfast with the happy betrothed couple. Sometimes they were so over affectionate with each other that it just made me want to barf up my breakfast. I pulled up in front of the old chief's home and sighed. I hadn't been here in quite some time. When I came to Forks I didn't really like staying at the house for long periods of time and now I was going to be in the house for a while. This house brought back too many memories that I didn't want to revisit. It didn't feel like home without Charlie. I got out of the car and grabbed a handful of bags and unlocked the door. It was dark and dusty smelling. I really should hire a cleaning service. I set down the luggage and started opening curtains to let the light in. I then made my way up the stairs flicking on light switches until I made it to my old bedroom. It was practically the same as I left it. I made quick work of the room, opening the curtains and putting on bed sheets, pillow cases and the duvet. I quickly unpacked my things and exited the room and headed to the bathroom to set my toiletries down.

I set my thing in the bathroom and stared at its pristine white counter. Emotion flowed over me and I shut my eyes to stop the tears but instead they flow down my cheeks falling rapidly on the floor. This house, this bathroom, it haunts me. There are too many memories, happy and painful ones all crammed in even if the house is remodeled. The ghosts still linger, taunting me at every turn. Beckoning me to remember. I try my hardest to will away those haunted memories but it flows into my mind, my wall has been shut down as I am consumed, it wraps around me like a thick blanket, smothering me as it takes over…

~B~

_Flashback_

_The house is still, dark, eerie, and quiet. Too quiet. Everyone has left and I am left alone in a house I desperately want to escape from. Escape the pain, the memories, and the smell. I can still smell my father's musky scent, it permeates the entire house. As I make my way to my old bedroom, my footsteps quiet on the wood floors as no sound is made, it bothers me to no end and then I hear a noise. There is a creak in the floorboards. I back up a few paces and find the creak. I kneel down and flatten my hand over it as I feel it move. My eyebrows furrow. _

_How many times have I walked through this house and never noticed? Maybe because all the people that have been walking up and down here to use the restroom has finally loosened it. I grip the small edges of the board and after a few tries it pries open, I set the board down next to me and peer inside. I gasp. I stare at it for a few seconds, or minutes, maybe even an hour, I do not know. With trembling hands I grab the contents of it and pull it out. I sink down on the floor; my breathing comes in short breaths as it does not fill my lungs fully. There is a folded up piece of paper and I tentatively open it up and I see the beautiful calligraphy written so diligently on the aged yellowed paper._

To the love of my existence,

I couldn't bear the thought of taking everything away from you.

So I stow away these precious memories of us in a place that

I know will stay hidden for quite some time.

I imagine you will come across it one day.

I did not want to leave you, but I had to.

I realized the infinite amount of danger I was putting you in and I couldn't bear it.

You deserve a life without danger, filled with happiness and light.

I lied to you, you are everything to me.

You have made me see beauty in a world full of ugly.

You brought light into my dark world.

Even though I am dead, my heart beats for you.

I came alive when I met you.

I will love you beyond the end of time.

Faithfully yours for eternity,

Edward.

_I see something else is written on the back so I turn it over as I slowly lose control and I read the quote._

Tis torture, and not mercy. Heaven is here  
Where Juliet lives, and every cat and dog  
And little mouse, every unworthy thing,  
Live here in heaven and may look on her,  
But Romeo may not.

_My hand trembles as I grasped the note tears start to burn down my cheeks and drip onto the note creating intricate water marks. A sob rips through my chest as I lose it, I cannot stop. The pain hits me full force and I am hunched over, hovering just above the floor, clutching the letter for dear life up against my abdomen. I feel it all; I let myself cry everything out even though I don't want to. I have cried too much over this man but he isn't the only thing making me cry. Today's events have weighed down heavily on me as I buried Charlie. _

_Realization hits me that I am truly alone in this world. It shocks me to my core and I gasp for a breath. I don't want to feel anymore, I want it to stop; no I __**need**__ it to stop. It's going to consume me. I sit up and lean against the door frame pulling my knees up to my chest, resting my head on my knees and out of the corner of my eye I see it on the corner of the bathroom counter. Glistening, begging me for it and it slowly pulls me under…_

_End Flashback_

~B~

I quickly walk out of the bathroom and continue cleaning the rest of the house. No one has been here for quite a while so a nice thick layer of dust covers everything. Cleaning is going to take all day and I sigh as I take the white sheet covering a chair in my bedroom off and throw it on the floor.

A couple hours later I have music blaring as I scour the kitchen and I can't help myself from singing along. Reminding me of a time when I hated listening to music. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I whirl around jumping while screaming and then was instantly hit with strong waves of calmness.

"Jesus Jasper! Don't you know not to sneak up on humans?" I asked clutching my hand to my heart.

"Sorry, I tried calling your name but your music was too loud" he spoke as I caught my breath "I'm sorry, I tried knocking a couple times and the door was unlocked" he said and I arched my eye brows. I could have sworn I locked it. "I didn't break the lock, in case you're wondering" he said

"What are you doing here?" I ask but realize it is a dumb question. I can only guess he wants to talk and I don't know if I'm quite in the mood to talk or see any more Cullen family members.

"May I speak to you? I understand if you don't want to" he said and he looked…sad. I don't know what made him look this way, I know I didn't know Jasper very well but he never had a sad face, more of a strained facial expression. Do I? Or don't I? I can't make up my mind and its driving me crazy. A part of me wants to welcome him with open arms as the rest of the Cullen family except for Edward of course. The other part, a part that is starting to dominate me, is pushing them away.

"I don't know Jasper" I say quietly and he nods.

"I understand" he said

"Then why did you come over? Surely Alice told you if you would be speaking with me" I said reminding myself of the former psychic best friend I once had. I don't know if I'm comfortable with her looking into my future as I was promised no interference.

"She didn't know. She said you would either send me on my way or talk. The decision lies with you" he said and I nodded. I tap my finger on the counter top trying to come to a decision. What would he have to say to me? I wanted to know but then again I didn't.

"What is the subject matter of what you wanted to say to me?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want him to say exactly what he was going to say but the subject area. If he was here to talk about Edward I would shut him out immediately. But what else was there to talk about?

"It's not about Edward, I just wanted to offer an apology" he said. Apologize? What for? My face must have showed confusion and he started to speak again. "May I continue? And then I'll leave you alone" he said and I sighed. What is wrong with me? Why did I waver under a Cullen? Excuse me, Hale? I waved my hand at him to continue.

"Thank you. I wanted to apologize for what I did at your birthday party. For trying to take a bite out of you. I should have been more controlled, less careless. Maybe if I was more careful none of this would have happened. I feel terrible for what I did" He said.

This man was apologizing for trying to eat me when it was in his nature to do so when blood was in the air? I understood him needing to apologize but carrying the guilt? Maybe I should have been pissed that he did try but I never could have blamed from the moment it happened.

"You don't need to apologize Jasper. I never once blamed you" I said in a sigh.

"What? But if I didn't slip up you two would still be toge-" I stopped him by holding my hand up.

"It was bound to happen Jasper. You can't mess with fate. If it wasn't you, it would have been something else. It was inevitable. So stop with your guilt or it really will eat you alive" I said and he smirked.

"You really aren't mad?"

"No" I mouthed shaking my head. We stood in silence, in the kitchen with my yellow cleaning gloves still on. "So…whose going to bombard me next?" I asked and he laughed.

"I honestly don't know" he said and I nodded.

"Can you just tell them to give me space? If anyone else were to pop up at my house today or this week I may go berserk. I'm not ready for all this talking shit" I said running a hand through my hair but stopped mid way realizing the glove was pulling my hair and it hurt.

"Of course, I'll relay the message"

"If you could, well if it's possible, could you keep this conversation private from your mind reading brother?"

"Yes, I will. Rose and Emmett did the same as well, in case you wanted to know. Anything we say to you is private to each other"

"Well I'm sure you brother is just loving that" I said dryly and he laughed.

"He's dying" he said continuing to laugh.

"He's not planning to…make a surprise visit is he?" I asked with wide eyes.

"No. He's been told not to, repeatedly by Angela and the rest of us. Alice had seen him trying once but you ended up hitting him with a base ball bat" Jasper said smirking.

"Thanks for the idea" I said laughing "So what stopped him from coming?"

"It was early this morning after you arrived. Alice literally tackled him to the ground to stop him. She'll know if he is to try again and will let one of us know so we can stop him"

"He can be very deceiving" I said with no emotion and Jaspers eye brows furrowed and I straightened my face. "I would like some space" I said and he nodded.

"I'll leave you then. Thank you for letting me talk, I'm very grateful" he said as I walked him to the door.

"Ya, you're welcome" I said closing it then locked the door and I had to be sure so I double checked the locks and windows in the entire house. No more visits, hopefully it will stay that way until the wedding, wouldn't that be nice? I grimace.

_Keep dreaming, Swan!_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry its late, real life sucks! I wanted nothing more than to write but my wonderful professors have been cracking the whip as the semester is starting to close. Please let me know what you think. Just wanted to note that these characters are ooc and only have some elements to them as they did in Stephanie's books. That quote was from, **_**obviously**_**, Romeo and Juliet. I believe its act 3, scene 3 but I could be mistaken. Hopefully I'll be able to do two chapters in December since I'll be out of school. **

**I can't wait for Thanksgiving, we have a family tradition of camping in tents for four days with lifelong family friends where we sit around the campfire, my dad brings the projector and we watch scary movies in the woods, hiking, drinking, playing the Thanksgiving song by Adam Sandler, s'mores, spiked warm apple cider, deep fat fried turkey (which everyone should try), another turkey served and a duck, pounds and pounds of mashed potatoes and all the fixins, three picnic tables put together and like 26 people eating out in nature like the pilgrims did…ah I love Thanksgiving camping! I'm looking forward to gaining 15 pounds! I hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate!**


	5. Squeeze me, baking powder?

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I would like to own Jacobs abs. **

**WARNING: currently in this chapter strong f-bombs are being dropped left and right along with some other curse words. Be warned!**

**Annnnnd for all you Jake lovers out there he makes his appearance. This is actually my favorite chapter so far just because of Jake and I'm not a huge Jake fan…except for those abs…**

"_I like my money right where I can see it- hanging in my closet" _

_ Sex and the City_

For two weeks my life was total bliss. I was on a happy cloud nine floating into heaven; there was a pep in my step and hell I even whistled show tunes! The birds were chirping and the sun gloriously out shining nice and bright bringing cool weather to the good town of Port Angeles. I felt like I was stuck in Andy Samberg's "Great Day" SNL video-minus the crack of course. I was just insanely happy and wanted to do so many things at once.

Someone could be murdered right before my very own eyes and it still wouldn't bring me down. For _two whole_ _entire_ weeks I had been unbothered. There were no Cullen's popping up on my doorstep or any place I was and it made me so happy and relaxed.

I was buried in wedding plans with Angela and I hated wedding stuff but the past two weeks I actually didn't mind the planning at all. In all honesty it was kind of fun. We went to her cake tasting, the caterer to taste the things on the menu and then wine and cocktail tasting-where we got hammered, so hammered we had to call Ben to pick up our sloshy selves. Her wedding was going to be a huge event. The reception was being held in the Webber's huge back yard. Ben's family is very wealthy New Yorkers and are paying for the whole shindig. I couldn't fathom having such a big wedding, if I ever get married that is.

Anyways back to my fabulous day I was having with me, myself and I. I had my maid of honor dress fitting which the dress wasn't hideous thank god! It was actually rather sexy. Angela wanted me to be separate from the other girls in dresses, I was to be distinct. And I didn't mind being distinct in this dress.

I decided since the weather was so great I would go into Port Angeles and get in some shots and dare I say…shopping! That's right folks; Bella Swan was shopping…willingly. That is how great of a mood I was in. I even decided to have a dinner party to get everyone together. I was going crazy; I blame it on the wonderful weather and the absence of the Cullen's, because I bought new dinner plates specifically for the party. Decorations, silverware, place settings, napkins, chairs-you name it I bought it. I was indeed going overboard, I even thought inviting the Cullen's to the party just so I could rip the band aid off nice and fast. I needed one of those shirts that said "I'm with stupid" with the arrow pointing at myself. I haven't decided on it officially because I didn't want Alice to know incase I decided yes then backed out. So just in case my crazy self decided to invite for sure, I bought the extra place settings.

As the sun was setting I started walking back to the car and my arms were so full of bags that I had, I felt like my arms were falling off. Once I got to my stupid rental I loaded all the bags in the back and sighed shutting the door. I turned to head to the driver's side but stopped short.

Son of a _mother fucking bitch!_

My perfect happy day just came crashing down.

"Bella" he said softly. My god if he wasn't hard of stone I'd kick him in the balls for speaking. I was still a deer caught in the headlights. I was frozen like some Greek statue, rooted in my spot. Was I even breathing? I couldn't tell.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

Squeeze me, baking powder? Was he serious? I sure as hell wasn't ready to talk about our history-I didn't know if I'd ever be.

"No" I said my voice a bit shaky. I finally got my stupid feet to move and walked to the door and placed my hand on the handle when I felt his hand on my arm. I couldn't believe he had the audacity touch me! The look on my face must have made him release his hand on my arm.

"Please Bella"

"Why should I? You hardly let me say anything the day you left" I said in a sweet fake voice and opened the car door.

"Bella, I beg of you" he said and placed his hand on my arm again. _Breath Bella, count backwards from ten. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6-_ suddenly I didn't feel his hand on my arm and looked down to see that Emmett had tackled him to the ground.

"We're sorry we didn't get here sooner. He made a last minute decision. Alice said if you continued to talk it would turn out bad and you would hit him-which you then would have broke your-"

"I get it Jasper" I said and he shut his mouth. I started to climb in but stopped "And thank you for intervening" I said and climbed in all the way shutting the door.

"No problem" he said and I shoved the key in the ignition turning it on and put the gear into drive wanting to get the hell out of Port Angeles.

~B~

Today was another pretty day and I knew for sure it wouldn't be ruined by Edward or seeing another Cullen as I with one of my best friends who happened to be a werewolf shape shifter thingy. Jake was always my outdoors buddy we hiked, camped, climbed, kayaked, biked…we did it all together. Sometimes with the other pack members, but mostly it was just us having our "JB Fun Day" that's what we called it. I know, we're just that cool. While Angela helped a lot at healing me after the whole Edward fiasco Jake filled that void there where I hurt. I didn't hurt when I was around him. A while after Edward left we went into that awkward stage where we didn't know if something should happen or leave our relationship as friends. We decided to try annnd yaaa…kissing him felt like kissing a brother, if I had one. Since then we remained really good friends. I could always tell him anything and he would give me an honest to god's blunt answer.

So here we were rock climbing in a local area and thankfully no other climbers were around. Jake and I preferred to do it the real way without any safety lines. I know it's not safe but I could always count on Jake to save the day since he was a werewolf shape shifter thingy.

"What's going on in that head of yours? Normally you don't shut up" he said grinning and pulling himself up to the next rock.

"Funny, I always say the same about you" I said and he laughed.

"Come on, out with it Bells. I'm sick of listening to fucking birds chirping" he said and I chuckled.

"The Cullen's are back" I said with caution and he paused his arm mid air.

"Squeeze me, baking powder?" he said and I snickered. We often quoted Wayne's World with each other.

"I SAID, THE CULLEN'S ARE BACK" I screamed on purpose.

'Aye Jesus! I heard you the first time woman" he said and I laughed. "They're back"

"That's what I just said fucker"

"When did they get back?"

'"I don't know, maybe a month ago. Emmett and Rosalie purposely ran into me at the airport. Wait-why don't you know they're back? Don't you have like, super werewolf senses that let you know vampires are in town?"

"For the last fucking time its _shape shifter!_" he yelled and I laughed.

"Potato, pa-ta-to" I said "Plus I just love it when you react to the word werewolf. It's quite comical"

"Ya ya. Back to the Cullen's. Have you seen them all?"

"No. Just Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper."

"oh"

"And then Edward last night"

"_Edward_? I'll kill that fucker"

"Well get in line. When I ran into Jasper I told them to not see me for a while so I could adjust to the idea of them being here. I guess Edward is impatient so he fled to see me last night in Port Angeles. He wanted to talk the fucker. Emmett and Jasper got there quickly before I could punch him"

"Fucking idiot vampire. Why are they here?"

"I don't know and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it, trust me. I think Angela is involved"

"Angela? What the fuck is going on? Start from the beginning woman!" he yelled.

"Stop calling me woman and I will!"

"Stop calling me werewolf and I will!" he retorted.

"Ya, that won't happen" I said. I could never resist calling him a werewolf.

"Well then I'm gonna keep calling you woman. So start from the fucking beginning woman!" he yelled again and so I did start from the beginning.

"Holy shit"

"I know."

"You really think Angela would do something like that?"

"Yes and no. I can't exactly tell if she's lying or not. She can be very sneaky when she wants to."

"Ya that's true. So why haven't you seen the others?'"

"Squeeze me, baking powder? You know why!"

"Ya but…you loved Esme and Carlisle. I would think you would rush to them before you even thought about seeing the others"

"I have thought about it but…"

"But what?" he asked

"I'll make the decision to go but then I back out. I keep thinking about how they left me when I was so attached to them. They felt like parents to me, I considered them my second parents and I loved them so much and they just up and abandoned me. After all the times Esme and Carlisle told me how much they loved me and considered me their daughter…" I stopped getting choked up.

"As much as I don't want to say this…people- no that's not right- vampires make mistakes."

"What so I'm supposed to pardon them for just leaving me behind? For all the wake they left in leaving…Laurent, Victoria, the newborns?"

"I'm not telling you to fucking forgive them in one day…I'm just telling you to talk to them and find out what you've been wanting to know for years"

"I know why he left me"

"I know that, I've read that pathetic little note. But Carlisle and Esme have a reason for agreeing to Edward's deranged reasoning for leaving. Just talk to them, listen and then make a decision on what to do. You owe it to yourself to find out why"

"I hate it when you get all…-"

"Right? Philosophical? All knowing? Smart? Wise-"

"Shut the fuck up werewolf" I said

"You shut the fuck up woman!" he said back and we laughed.

"What do I do about Edward?" I asked

"Well…you can rip the band aid off like you said or…talk to him"

"I don't want to talk to him!" I whined.

"Well then there's your answer you fuckin 4 year old!" he yelled "Just rip the band aid off; invite them to your dinner thing. You're going to have to face him sooner or later with all the wedding shit coming up. You may as well prepare yourself. If you don't want to talk to him then don't. Just say hi and bye. When you're ready to face everything, you will." He said and I smiled at him. "I can't believe I'm telling you to hash things out with vampires. I think I'm fuckin going soft"

"ya, maybe you should go find your werewolf balls" I said laughing really hard.

"I swear to god if you weren't a chick I'd punch you"

"Yes, thank you god for giving me tits and a hoo-ha!" I said laughing and Jake just shook his head at me. "So…you'll come to the dinner party?"

"Fuck no!"

"Come on please!"

"No, I draw the line there. If I go then for sure I've lost my balls and dick. You'll just have to have a dinner party on the rez with everyone"

"I can do that. Oh that would be fun, hamburgers, football, and bonfire. I'll get all the shit, you tell me when"

"Now that's what I'm fuckin talking about!" Jake said. I loved the days where I spent all day on the reservation with the whole werewolf gang. We always had way too much fun, us chicks would sit on the side line and cheer the men on in their game of football- which we required them to play shirtless just so we could ogle them. After they played everyone would join in and play flag football, ate to death, got drunk, and then sit around a camp fire where everyone told lame ghost stories…that is until Billy would speak and scare the ever living shit out of us sending us running for the hills. Sometimes I really missed living here until I outstayed myself and the ghosts of my past would haunt me, then I would return to the big apple.

"Hey speaking of tits and hoo-has"

"We weren't speaking of tits and hoo-has" I said

"We were a few minutes ago" he pointed out "Anyways I have some news to share about Olivia"

"I'll have to let her know that you were reminded of her when we talked about tits and ho-has' I said

"Shut up"

"So what's the news?" I asked and started to reach for the jagged rock sticking out above my head on the right.

"We're engaged" he said and I flipped out my hand slipped off the jagged edged rock slicing it. Blood started trickling down my arm.

"Son of a bitch! Fuck that hurts!"

"Shit! Hold on Bells" Jake said and worked his way over to me as I struggled to hold onto the one rock with one hand.

"Fuck that's bleeding badly" I said biting my lip to draw the pain away. I felt Jake's right arm wrap around my waist.

"ok, on the count of three, place your arms around my neck and I'm going to jump"

"Is it too high to?"

"No, I'm supernatural remember? We'll fall fast but the landing won't hurt me" he said and I was taking deep breaths. "Ready? Count with me" he said and I nodded.

"One, two, three!" we both said together and I let go quickly wrapping my arms around him when he pushed off the rock sliding his left arm under my legs and we fell to the ground and landed with a loud sound.

"Are you ok?"

"How the _fuck_ do you think I am?" I shouted at him.

"Sorry! How the fuck do you slice your hand open on a rock? We've climbed here so many fucking times!"

"Well it's not every fucking climb you break huge news like that dipshit! We're fucking climbing without harnesses and you decide it's a fucking _fantastic_ time to break the news that you're engaged!"

"Sorry I wasn't fucking thinking!" he yelled back

"Damn right you weren't fucking thinking!" I yelled and he began running holding me the same way.

"I can fucking walk you know!" I yelled

"Well in about 5 fucking minutes you're going to feel weak with all the blood pouring out of your hand" he yelled again

"Stop fucking yelling at me!"

"You stop yelling at me! You're the one who started it"

"Did not!" I yelled knowing full well he was right. "Jake, don't you think it's too soon? You've only been dating for 6 months!"

"Bells you do remember I imprinted on her right?"

"Ya but…imprinting or not that's really soon. You know maybe you should move in first and-"

"We've been living together for two months" he said and I slapped him on the head with my good hand.

"Why the _fuck_ haven't you told me?"

"Because you've fucking been away in other countries. You've been busy"

"_So!_ We still talked"

"Barely! I love you to death Bells, really, but we don't talk nearly as much as you think. Maybe twice a month. This last shoot you've been in places that are far from civilization so we couldn't talk that much."

"Are you telling me I'm a bad fucking friend? Oh my god I'm a bad fucking friend!"

"Stop being a fucking drama queen! You're not a bad friend Bells, your just a lot busier than any of us and you work on sets where filming takes place for a long time and you travel extensively. So we moved in together, big deal. We're getting married…sort of big deal but I love her so fucking much and I want to spend the rest of my life together however long that is because unlike vampires we're really not here for a long time" he yelled and I smiled, kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For being the best guy friend a girl could ask for. And the best fiancé to Olivia. I'm sorry I flipped out; it's just hard to believe that you're getting married. I'm happy for you, really. Congratulations"

"Thanks"

"I think I may pass out"

"Then pass the fuck out. We're almost to the car" he said

~B~

I started to hear this annoying beeping sound that was interrupting my sleep and whatever it was I wanted to punch the shit out of it. Was it my alarm? I don't remember my alarm clock being that annoying, I mean mine is annoying but this sound was far worse. What is on my fucking face? Or up my nose? What the hell is going on? I reached up and tore off whatever it was that was bothering me and slowly opened my eyes only immediately shutting them because the lights were so bright. I groaned and slowly opened them again and took in my surroundings. I was at the hospital, in a bed. Why was in a bed when I just sliced my hand open? I looked to my right and saw Carlisle stitching up my hand. Wait, Carlisle? Carlisle's working here?

"Carlisle?" I asked groggily.

"It's me" he said looking up with a small warm smile and I stared at his face. He looked…different. My eyes squinted a bit just to make sure I didn't have bad eye sight.

"Are you wearing make-up?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Yes"

"Wow I didn't know you did drag Carlisle" I joked and he laughed

"It's to make me look a little older so people don't become suspicious. Everyone's been doing it"

"Even Emmett?" I asked

"Yes" he said and I laughed

"Well, I can't wait to make fun of him" I said and I really couldn't. "What is that most annoying sound?"

"Heart monitor"

"Why am I hooked up to a heart monitor?"

"Well you passed out and you weren't getting enough oxygen in when you got here. That's what you pulled off your face, the tubes"

"Oh, and the IV?" I asked noticing it just now.

"Fluids, you were a little dehydrated."

"Where's Jake?"

"Out in the waiting room. He didn't feel comfortable being in a room with me" he said and it was quiet for a few minutes. I didn't quite know what to say, I think I was still in shock from waking up.

"I didn't think I would be seeing you for stitches. Angela said you weren't so clumsy anymore" Carlisle teased and I chuckled.

"No I'm not, but I do have slip up's occasionally. This isn't because of clumsiness though"

"How'd you do this?"

"Rock climbing, it's actually Jakes fault. He broke the news of being engaged just I reached up for the rock and my hand slipped, slicing it."

"He broke the news of being engaged when you were rock climbing? Why would he do that?"

"Cause he's fucking crazy. I don't know, he tends to break big news whenever we're doing something physically strenuous."

"I never pegged you for rock climbing or the outdoors"

"Ya, no one did. I love it though"

"What made you want to get into outdoor sports?"

"Edward"

"Edward?" he asked looking up at me. Did I just say that out loud? I was quiet for a moment wondering if I would continue on or just ignore what I said.

"When he left, he made me promise I wouldn't do anything stupid or reckless. So therefore I wanted to do everything that was considered reckless to separate myself from him" I said and clenched my jaw shut. Damn Carlisle! I hated how comfortable he made me feel around him, how open I can be.

"That's a very good reason. Do you enjoy it or is it just a way to piss him off?"

"At first it was to piss him off but now I love it."

"What's your favorite?"

"Cliff diving. It's such an adrenaline rush"

"Where do you cliff dive at?"

"I first did it on the reservation with Jake and his friends. Now since I travel so much to unique places I do it everywhere I can. I was in Greece during Christmas and that is my favorite place to cliff dive. The water is so beautiful"

"I'll have to try cliff diving sometime"

"You've never cliff dived?" I asked in shock. How long has he been alive?

"No"

"But you've been around for hundreds of years. Man you need to start having fun Carlisle" I said and he laughed.

"I think your right Bella" he said "There you are all done. I used Dermabond which is a liquid bonding, it's just as effective as stitches and it's flexible so it won't affect you in daily activities or anything. Don't scratch it, after showering just blot it dry, no swimming and don't soak that hand in water. This will come off by itself as your wound heals"

"Cool" I said looking at my hand, this was pretty neat if I say so myself. "Where was this around during my former clumsy days?" I asked and Carlisle chuckled.

"If you have problems with it just come back to the hospital and we'll fix it. Let me take out your IV and then you are good to go" he said walking around to the other side and taking care of things. I toyed around in my head wondering if I really should invite him and his family to my dinner party. Should I listen to Jake and just rip the band aid off? I bet that's why he isn't in the room with me, the sneaky little fucker. Normally he would go all alpha male on me but he wasn't.

"Hey Carlisle"

"Yes"

"I'm…" I paused in my head still filled with a tiny ounce of doubt. "I'm going to have a dinner party next week, I haven't decided on the date but I would like you to come. But only if you actually eat, I don't want people asking and wondering why you aren't eating"

"I would love to Bella, thank you for the invitation. May I bring Esme?"

"Yes, that would be lovely. And…the rest of your family" I said and he paused.

"Are you sure? I completely understand if you don't want them there as will they understand"

"I'm positive; I'm ripping the band aid off"

"Band aid?" he asked confused his eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh" I said laughing "Sorry I just realized you don't know about the band aid conversation with Jake. Never mind"

"Ok well here is my number; it's my cell so no one will be picking it up beside myself or Esme. If you decide you just want us two let me know" he said handing me his doctor's card with his number printed on it.

"No, its fine and thank you for the number. I'll let you know when it is, probably Friday or Saturday. I'm sure Alice will know" I said slowly sitting up and then getting up. Carlisle opened the door for me.

"Thanks" I said with a small smile in which he returned.

"Anytime" he replied and I walked down the hall into the waiting room where Jake was reading Cosmopolitan. Wait…_Cosmopolitan_? _Thank you god for this wonderful opportunity_, I silently thanked. Luckily he hadn't seen me yet and lucky for me Jake left my purse in the hospital room so I quickly whipped out my camera and snapped a photo. This was going to make great blackmail for everybody. I may just have to blow this up.

"Having doubts about your sex life? Trying to get tips so you can actually get Olivia off?"

"Son of a bitch you scared me! And _no" _he said hitting me with the magazine.

"I am so not going to let you live this down" I said "I think I'll forward the picture to _everyone_ I know"

"You will not!" he said and looked horrified.

"Oh yes I will! You were being a sneaky little fucker by staying out in the waiting room. You _wanted_ me to rip the band aid off so instead of acting all macho and white knight like you usually do you let me have time alone with Carlisle. Consider this…payback"

"All right fine, you caught me. But did you rip the band aid off?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes, I ripped"

"Good, now delete that picture"

"Hell no! What do you think I'm crazy?" I asked walking out the doors with him hot on my trail with pleasant planning thoughts on how to make my dinner party _very_ unappetizing for Edward.

**Ya sorry this is so late. I thought over Christmas break I would get to write all the time and pour out a couple of chapters to get ahead but that didn't happen. Instead of having a relaxing break with having lazy days my schedule was full to the brim. I was out every day running errands, shopping, cooking, baking, hosting, parties…you know the usual holiday stuff. **

**But I already have a page or two written for the next chapter with the dinner party it's not much but it's a start. I'm also working on a filler chapter to tie ya'll over until the dinner party one. It will probably be a Cullen pov probably not Edward because I don't feel like getting in a broody/depressed mood but you never know. Or 3****rd**** pov or maybe even Angela again, the chapter will be short.**

**Jacob is different as you can see because…well…he's older and mature. While Stephenie Meyer's Jacob is great but he's only great for a 16 year old werewolf/shape shifter thing. I tossed and turned debating on whether or not I would use the Meyer version, I even wrote two different takes of this chapter with the original Jake and the new older Jake but I actually like this Jake.**

**If you haven't seen the awesomeness of the "Great Day" video you need to asap! My friends and I are always singing that song. I will warn you there is a part that will make you jump or at least I did. Go to: **

**http:/www(dot)hulu(dot)com/watch/149646/saturday-night-live-snl-digital-short-great-day**

**Or just go to hulu and type in "great day" and it should be the first video from saturday night live.**

**I got an internship (go me!) so it might be harder to update frequently since I still have classes. **

**Sorry for the long ass a/n!**

**I'm thinking of popping Edward's cherry…**


	6. Jumping POV's

_**Diclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**_

_**Multiple POV. Edward's (even though I don't like how it turned out), Regular 3**__**rd**__** POV, Jasper's which is a short one (and important since it will play into the story later on), Regular 3**__**rd**__** POV, and lastly Edward 3**__**rd**__** POV. This is just a filler chapter in case it takes a while before I can update the next real chapter of the dinner party. **_

**Edward POV**

"_When you love someone so deeply, they become your life. It's easy to succumb to overwhelming fears inside" Anon*_

My life was boring, monotonous, and I hated it. I couldn't be with the woman I loved and it pained me to no end. I made a choice and no matter how hard it was, I had to stay away from her. She was better off. That's what I thought for a while. I resisted every urge to go back to her; I went far away and holed myself up.

She was in my every thought and her face consumed my mind. Time became inconsequential and I didn't know how much of it had passed before I couldn't take it anymore…I had to have her back. I left that little apartment in Rio and finally went home to my family.

Carlisle and Esme took me back with open arms; Rosalie was…ticked off as usual and didn't accept my return for about a month. Emmett was just happy we were all together again; Jasper still held onto his guilt no matter how many times I tried to talk to him and Alice…well…she was the most difficult.

The person that I was the closest to in the house continuously let me know how she felt all the time. She was always the most supportive in my decisions but now she was on the other side. She let me in her mind and showed me all the arguments, fights, and separation amongst the family that I had caused. She clung to Jasper as if he was her life support and Jasper's mood was affecting her. She blamed me for it all. There were many arguments once I had come home; she wanted to know what I was going to do to rectify the situation.

"I saw you going back to her" she said calmly to me not looking me in the eye but paying attention to Jasper who was sitting on the windowsill looking out into the forest.

"I changed my mind" I said quietly

"_Why_? I don't understand you"

"You went with decision to leave" I retorted back not wanting to go through this yet again.

"_Like I wanted to, or that I even had a choice!_ We only agreed with you because we all owed you. The only one of us that wanted to leave was Rose. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. I know in your heart that you want her back at any cost. Just go to her" she said finally looking at me and my eyes flickered to Jasper whose mind was very quiet.

"She's moved on" I said dismissively.

"You don't know that!" she argued raising her voice at me.

"Alice she's human. Human emotions are fleeting, they move onto the next person quickly."

All of a sudden I was bombarded with strongest feelings that I have ever felt and it knocked me to the ground. Adoration, lust, friendship, trust, happiness and pure love that triumphed over the others. I looked at Jasper in question of why he was sending me these emotions.

"This is what Bella felt when she was around you. _Every time_ you walked into a room or was with her these feelings poured out, they never faded, it was _constant_. She loved you unconditionally. You used to say that the love she had for you wasn't as strong as yours because vampires feel more than humans…but you're wrong. Her emotions matched the level of yours. It was so intense that sometimes I had to leave the room."

"That's impossible"

"_No_ _it's_ _not_. You are so blind, only believing yourself and not others. Why don't you get that Bella loved you equally?" he asked with such fire in his eyes that it surprised me since it had been absent from him for so long.

"Think about it. Human life is so _fleeting_, they're here one minute gone the next. So they love unconditionally because they know they can't live forever" Emmett said, his voice was leaking with irritation and was staring at me intensely. Everyone turned to look at him. This was very out of character for him; he was always jovial and joked around.

"_What?_ I can't say something like that?"

"_Go back to her_" Alice said

"I can't"

"Then I will" she said simply.

"What? You promised Alice!"

"Then I'm breaking it." She said staring me down, challenging me. "Go back to her, you both deserve a chance at being happy, _why deny it_?"

I sighed and thought for a couple hours even though I had already made the decision in my heart. What would I see once I saw Bella? Would she be in a relationship? Engaged? Married? Have children? The thought at any of those made me want to vomit if I could do such a thing. Maybe if I could just see her it would help me leave her alone, just to check on her and make sure she was happy in life.

"Where-"

"She'll be in Forks but not for a couple weeks" Alice said

"Alice" I said in a warning tone and she just shrugged nonchalantly.

"We'll need help"

"What do you mean?"

"Angela will help us" she said pausing then nodded at her confirmation not letting me into her mind.

"What are you hiding Alice?"

"_Nothing_. If you want her back you're going to need help, Angela is the key to getting Bella back. We need to talk with her first before you see Bella"

"Alice-"

"Just follow my advice, trust me, and _shut up_" she said as a final tone in the conversation and moved to sit next to Jasper.

**3****rd**** POV (After the airport)**

The Cullen's were anxiously waiting for Rose and Emmett to return, hoping for any news on Bella and what happened at the airport. Everyone was trying to keep themselves busy, Carlisle and Jasper were playing chess, and Esme was cleaning…again. Edward sat on the couch bouncing his leg up and down while Alice sat on the floor painting her nails and huffing in annoyance at Edward. He had been driving her up the wall all day.

"Stop it" she said sternly and went back to painting her nails but then a minute later he started bouncing his leg again and she slapped his knee down to stop the movement. "_Dammit_! You made me mess up the nail polish!"

"You're the one who slapped my knee!" he argued back

"Can't you go do something that keeps you busy instead of annoying everyone in the room?"

"I'm only annoying you."

"Yes and _my_ voice counts for everyone in this room. _Go do something_!" She growled as an order and he sighed roughly, getting up off the couch. Just as Edward sat down to play the piano they heard footsteps running down the drive. Everyone paused what they were doing and looked to the door.

"They're back already?" Esme asked to no one in particular. Everyone was waiting for Emmett and Rosalie to come through the door. When they did enter the house they stood awkwardly in the foyer as all eyes were on them.

"So…what happened?" Edward asked and they were silent.

"Guys?" Alice asked

"Didn't you see?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Only a glimpse" Alice replied shrugging her shoulders.

"_What did you say to her_?" Rose asked. Her body was stern, her face in determination and her arms crossed over her chest with her eye brows raised.

"Huh?" Edward replied and she narrowed her eyebrows at him.

"The day we left, what did you say to her?" she asked in a sickening sweet voice.

"Why would that have anything to do with you seeing Bella?" he asked and Jasper was looking back and forth between Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. Edward was almost scared, Rosalie was pissed…and Emmett…was sad. A very unusual feeling for Emmett as everyone knew.

"I'm thinking it has _everything _to do with it."

"Emmett" Edward said and Rosalie placed a hand on Emmett's arm in warning. "Why are you blocking me? What did she say?"

"What was said between the three of us will remain in the vault" he said

"Sounds like something Rose would say. Why are you keeping me out?"

"Rose didn't say it, that's straight from me. In fact, I told her to keep things in the vault. As should everyone when they talk to Bella"

"Ya…if _that_ ever happens" Rose muttered.

"_What does that mean_?" Edward snapped and Rosalie's eyes flashed to Edward's in pure anger.

"I want to know what you said to Bella the day we all left. For some reason, I have this strange feeling it will tie in with how Bella acted today. What did you say to her?"

"Nothing, I took care of it" he said trying to brush it off.

"That's a bullshit answer!" Rose yelled.

"Did…did she say something about it?" Edward asked and his voice faltered.

"No. Why won't you tell us Edward?"

"Ya, what are you hiding?" Emmett asked

"I'm not hiding anything"

"Well then it should be easy for you to tell us all. By the way you're acting I'm guessing it wasn't something exactly nice" Rose said. Everyone's posture was stiff in the room.

"Edward?" Carlisle called out and Edward swallowed his venom thickly.

"What did you say?" Esme asked pleadingly and Edward sighed.

"I just said that we had to leave, to start over again" Edward quickly lied and Rose narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion.

"You're lying" Jasper said and everyone looked to Jasper then to Edward.

"Why are you lying, Edward?" Carlisle asked

"She wouldn't accept the fact that we were leaving, she insisted coming with us"

"And?" Rosalie asked

"So I lied to her"

"You _lied_ to her?" Alice asked her voice and octave higher than usual.

"I said…I said that she wasn't good for me" he said and everyone closed their eyes in frustration. "That I didn't…want her" he finished and then everyone's eyes snapped open zoning on him.

"_Oh my god_" Esme whispered.

"_How could you_?" Alice yelled

"Anything I said to her she wouldn't accept! I had to do something so I could leave!" Edward said, arms flailing about.

"But making up lies saying you didn't want her?" Jasper yelled

"She probably didn't believe them anyways!" Edward countered

"Like hell she didn't! You really know how to make a girl feel like shit!" Rosalie yelled.

"But-"

"There could have been another way to say it Edward." Carlisle said

"Bella was on pins and needles in the car! She didn't want to drive us to Forks, she even tried to lie and say she wasn't going there. Even when we did manage to have her give us a ride it was only part of the way and she was so distant… every word she spoke had some sort of hidden emotion in it. It was painful to talk to her knowing she didn't want anything to do with us. You have seriously fucked her up!" Rosalie yelled like a mad woman on the loose with hands flailing everywhere and finger pointing.

"She was actually a little mean" Emmett said

"_Rightfully so!_ She didn't want to hear your own god damned name! She flinched every time I said you name"

"She didn't want to hear anything about you." Emmett said "We'll be lucky if we're only a mere acquaintance in her life now"

"And just so you know, paybacks are a _bitch_!" Rose spat "_Every time_ you try to relax or have a peaceful moment or do _anything,_ Emmett and I will be there to ruin it with _loud obnoxious sex_!" Rose yelled storming off upstairs and Emmett looked surprised at his wife's comment.

"You heard the woman!" Emmett said marching up after his woman.

**Jasper POV (After seeing Bella)**

I didn't understand. Her emotions used to be out in the open, I could feel every single one of them but now…they were bottled up. Almost like they had been locked away and it puzzled me. I had never felt a human like her; I wanted to know exactly what happened to her to make her lock her emotions away. I only felt snippets of what she was feeling. _What was I missing? Did it have something to do with Angela saying she fell off the deep end? Was it because of Edward? Because of us? _

I sighed in frustration and felt Alice come to sit next to me and my frustrations slowly start to ebb away.

"What's bothering you?" she asked threading her fingers through my hair.

"Bella. Her emotions…"

"Are they all over the place?"

"No. quite the opposite. They're bottled up to where I only catch glimpses of what she's feeling and its fleeting, I don't even have time to alter them. It's not healthy"

"Well, sometimes visions of her are skewed. Often I only catch glimpses as well, not many are concrete."

"I don't understand why."

"I'm sure we'll find out" she said hopeful. I reached out pulling her to my side and she hugged me.

"Where there's a will there's a way" she whispers. We stay like that for hours, embracing one another. In perfect solitude…in perfect harmony.

**3****rd**** POV (A random glimpse into the Cullen's)**

Carlisle and Esme pulled down the drive way and heard commotion going on in the front of the house. When the house came into view they saw the boys all wrestling, it wasn't playful wrestling like they usually did. There was a hole in the wall next to the door, the railing on the porch was turned into timber and the furniture was in pieces. Alice and Rose were standing next to each other, holding onto one another in shock, worry and horror was etched on their faces.

Esme and Carlisle couldn't believe what they were seeing, sure the boys playfully fought and occasionally would get into tiffs but it was nothing to this extreme. There was growling, hissing, and anger in their fighting. They quickly got out of the car.

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle yelled and they instantly broke apart.

"_What the hell is going on_?" Carlisle asked and none of them were speaking, then all of a sudden they all started speaking at the once. "_ONE_ at a time please" he said aggravated.

"Emmett kept teasing me about being the oldest virgin around _again_ and said I should just go have sex with Bella to get it over with and then he started saying derogative things about her-"

"I was _NOT_ saying derogative things about her dipshit!" Emmett yelled shoving Edward.

"She's like a fucking sister to me. All I said was that she could probably teach him a few things since she's what, almost 25 now and most likely isn't a virgin anymore and that's when he got angry and attacked me." Emmett said and Edward shoved him back.

"You can't have it both ways Edward. You wanted her to move on yet when I suggest she's had sex you go ballistic. It isn't right. _Chose a fucking side Edward_. Either go back to her or get over it and move on with your life as I'm sure Bella has in some parts" he said and Esme sighed shaking her head.

"Jasper, what's your part in this?" Carlisle asked

"I was trying to break them apart when Emmett told me to pick a side and then Edward started blaming me for what happened at Bella's birthday" Jasper said and Carlisle growled, everyone froze as Carlisle never growled at anyone, in fact he never loses his temper.

"You've never blamed Jasper once for Bella's birthday. Stop being an 8 year old and saying things just to get a rise at him." Carlisle said and they all started yelling again.

"STOP!" Esme yelled and everyone looked at the fuming mother with her arms crossed over her chest and all the boys posture shrunk, anticipating what their irritated mother would say.

"You guys need to stop fighting, I'm sick of it! For the past 6 years that's all we have ever done and I've had it! Emmett, stop making fun of Edward for being a virgin…it's not nice. Edward, like Carlisle said stop being an 8 year old. Jasper, you know better than to get involved with Edward and Emmett. Emmett, Jasper, don't upset your wives like that again-

"_And_ _you three_ will be repairing not only the damage you have done to the house but fixing up everything else as your punishment…at human pace." She said sternly and giving each boy a slap upside the head then pointed in the direction of the house. They groaned and started walking towards the house to begin repairs with their heads hung down.

Esme always knew how to take care of things in the Cullen household… afterall she is a mother.

**3****rd**** POV (Paybacks a bitch!)**

Edward sat down at the piano and started playing a beautiful melody and was concentrating on the music when he heard it.

The thumping, the groaning…and…the moaning. The thumping would speed up and then slow down. And the noises only grew louder over the seconds.

"Oh god! Yes Emmett, yes!" Rosalie shrieked

"Whose your daddy baby!" Emmett called out

"You are!" she shouted

Edward tried to drown out the noises by playing louder but Rose and Emmett only got louder as they were notorious for loud obnoxious sex.

"This is the best payback ever!" Emmett yelled

"Every time Edward!" Rose yelled then started giggling. "Oh.._oh my god_ stop…haha…stop that tickles…no don't stop! Oh that feels so _good_!" Rose moaned. Edward banged down on the keys and fled the house as everyone started laughing.

Turns out…Emmett was only pushing the headboard against the wall with his hand while Rose lay in bed reading a magazine making the noises with Emmett both smiling at each other until he started tickling her sides…

***I read that quote somewhere and it had an author and now I can't find how it is so whoever wrote it I give you full credit. **

**So sorry it took a while, I'm having wonderful computer problems…it loves to shut down on me so I had to re write this. It's crunch time with finals coming up I expect to be pulling some all nighters which is just so much fun! So I won't start writing again for a couple weeks. If there are any mistakes I apologize. **

**Catch ya later!**


	7. Bon Appetit pt I

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight…but I would like to own Marcus Mumford**

**A/N at bottom**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Jess its Bella"

"Oh hey! How are you? Maggie stop it!" she yelled

"I'm good, I'm calling to extend the invitation to my dinner party that is this Saturday for you and Mike along with your little tyke"

"Oh sweet! Who's invited?"

"Angie and Ben, the Cullen's, John and Myra and Angela's parents"

"Wait, wait, and _wait_. _The Cullen's_? You're actually inviting them?"

"I'm ripping a band aid off"

"What?"

"The band aid is-oh never mind. The point is I'm having a dinner party!"

"Ya we'll talk about that later. What are you cooking? I can rarely eat anything nowadays; the smell of certain things makes me gag"

"We're going French"

"Now French I could definitely do. Count us in"

"Good and listen tell your stupid husband not to eat 6 hours before. If he gets full by the first few bites of his main course I'll chop his balls off"

"Honey I give you permission to do it without an excuse. Mike won't leave me alone for _one minute_, he's so nervous about the bab-"

"_Who are you talking to honey? I don't think you should be sitting that way it might hurt the baby"_ Mikes voice rang in a bit muffled and Jess sighed.

"I want some chocolate honey, can you go out and get a bucket of ice cream?" she asked sweetly

"_Ice cream again?"_ he said to himself as his voice faded away and she growled into the receiver.

"I swear to god that man drives me up the _fucking_ wall. He is so obsessed about not hurting the baby and blah blah blah. It's like he forgets we've already done this once before. And I keep gaining weight because I keep sending him off to get food just so he can get out of my hair" she vented.

"Ya you have fun with that. Hey you know what you should do?"

"What?"

"Send him to Wal-Mart and make up some product name so he'll search for it for a couple of hours" I said and she laughed

"God your genius"

"I am a genius"

"All right well we'll be there Saturday and I'll tell Mike not to eat"

~B~

"Bella!" Myra said excitedly.

"Hey Myra, I'm calling to invite you to my dinner party this Saturday"

"Awesome! Who's coming?"

"The usual except I'm adding the Cullen's and Angela's parents"

"The Cullen's? Why are you inviting them?"

"I thought I'd rip the band aid off-_oh fuck me_!" I cried out

"Band aid? Are you ripping a band aid off right now?"

"_No_"

"Ohhh, the imaginary band aid to get it over with. I gotcha. Well we'll be seeing you Saturday"

~B~

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Webber"

"Bella dear! How are you?"

"I'm doing great how are you?"

"Oh just wonderful, excited that I'll get to see you. It's been a while"

"I know which is _whyyy_ I'm inviting you and your husband to a dinner party I'm having this Saturday"

"Sounds lovely. Is John and Myra coming? It's been a while since we last saw them as well"

"Yes they are along with your daughter and future son in law, Mike and Jess, and the Cullen's"

"The Cullen's eh? I didn't know you were speaking to them"

"How did you know-"

"I know everything Bella"

_That's not creepy_.

"Ya well I've decided to rip the band aid off"

"The what dear?"

"_Oh_! Nothing, anyways this Saturday be there for some French food"

"We sure will"

~B~

"Wassup?" Angela answered her voice muffled with a full mouth of food.

"Who the hell says 'wassup' anymore?"

"I do"

"Freak'

"Whatever you just wish you were as cool as me"

"I secretly do. Anyways, I'm having a dinner party is _what's_ up"

"Really? When? Never mind, I don't care when because I'm there"

"It's this Saturday"

"Thank the lord! Ben has been on this cooking kick and let me tell you, his food tastes like a monkey's ass"

"A monkey's ass? Do I even want to know how you know what a monkey's ass tastes like?"

"Shut up. Ben's food is nowhere near your greatness of cooking skill. I'm glad you're having a dinner party, I miss your food and I always get drunk. Ooh maybe I'll force Ben to stay in your kitchen so he can watch and learn how to properly cook a meal"

"I _am_ pretty damn good. Just don't tell Ben you don't think he cooks that well, I want to say that when the time is right time. I'm also inviting your rents as well, the Cullen's, Mike and Jess along with the kid and John and Myra" I said and I heard her cough.

"The Cullen's?"

"Ya I'm ripping that band aid off"

"Band aid?" she asked

"_Dammit!" _I said stomping my foot "I've been doing that all fucking day. Talking to people about things I talked to someone else about. Anyways I'm going to face it all but I'll just be cordial with Edward. I have no interest in conversing with him"

"Well good for you for inviting them. Rip that band aid off whatever the hell that's supposed to mean. How do you want us to dress? Is it a casual or dressy?"

"Dressy, like cocktail and heels you know the usual wear for my parties."

"Sweet. What's on the menu?"

"We're going French"

"_Sweet baby Jesus_ I love you!"

"Aww I love you too. I'm doing French appetizers, cocktails; and French music will be played throughout the night, with our French dinner will be served French wine and French dessert. So as always don't eat that day"

"Duh! Like I have ever eaten the day of your dinner parties. Mike is the one who does that"

"I know, I already warned Jess. Speaking of Jess you should get Ben to have a guy's day with Mike"

"Ben tried that not too long ago but all Mike did was obsess over Jess and the baby"

"Ya, that's why I suggested it, she's going mad over there. Anyways I will talk to you later"

"Bye"

~B~

I looked around at all I had to do and it was quite a bit, so much that I needed a second hand…perhaps a rather _fast_ hand. But did I want to ask one of them for help and more so which one would I ask for help? I couldn't ask Edward well because…he's Edward. I didn't want to ask Rosalie because come on…like she would help, I think she would just sit on her pretty ass and direct me.

Emmett and I would probably get into old habits and just fool around-eh hem- mess around-eh hem _hem_- josh around, ya josh around is better. Jasper would probably want to get into some in depth conversation about that night and Carlisle was most likely working. That left Esme or Alice. Esme would get all motherly on me and I just wasn't ready for that yet so really it left…Alice.

Alice had a good attention to detail and way too much energy but I didn't want her to think we would just go back to the old ways. Matter of fact I didn't want anyone to think we would all just go back to the old ways. But maybe this was a chance to get some answers; I could get her to talk honestly. But did I want the honest answers?

I internally debated about this for a while and decided to pack up the courage to just do it. My hand reached for the phone and retracted for a couple of minutes before I finally mustered the courage and just picked up the damn phone and dialed.

"Hello?" she answered

"Alice it's…Bella"

"Hi Bella" she said and the line was silent for a few seconds. _Come on Swan!_

"I was wondering if you could help me today…you know, decorate and stuff" I said

"I'd love to. When would you like me to come over?"

"Now?" I asked

"Sure I'll be there in a few minutes" she said and we hung up. I was half expecting her to be knocking on the door as soon as I hung up the phone but she didn't. Instead it wasn't until about 10 minutes later when I heard the nock.

"I thought you would have been hear the minute I hung up since you could have seen me calling"

"I thought you would like to ask me first" she said

"Thank you" I said and opened the door wide and she started to step forward but I halted her closing the door a little bit.

"I just want to say something before you come inside" I said and she nodded at me for encouragement. "I don't want you to expect things to just _magically_ go back to the way it was…we're not buddy buddy"

"I wasn't expecting that" she said

"And from now on, I want to know the truth about things. I can handle it. I'm an adult now not a fragile little teenager that needs protecting against the big bad wolves. When I ask you something I want your honest answer and I want you to tell me if something supernatural is going on."

"I will" she promised and I opened the door for her to come inside and she did. After I closed it things got a little bit awkward, neither of us not knowing exactly what to say since the last time we talked was my 18th birthday. She swung her body slowly and I just looked at spots on the wall.

"Soo…decorations" she said

"_Ya._ I thought that we could start with outside and then finish inside"

"Sounds great" she said and that was it. We started to work and she used her vampric speed and ability to reach the high spots and most was set up by noon and we had worked in companionable silent.

"Why did you all agree with Edward to leave me?" I asked bluntly and her hands froze tying the string of bistro lights.

"You know? I thought you just knew he lied to you"

"I knew. Well not until a couple years afterwards. I found some little note he left me under a loose floor board explaining things. I just want to know why you all sided with him. I mean didn't you think it was a bad idea? Didn't you see what would happen to me?" I asked and she sighed.

"I knew it was a bad idea-"

"Then why would you-"

"Hold on there" she said holding her hand up to silence me. "None of us wanted to leave you, we argued for hours that night. The only one that agreed with Edward was-"

"_Rosalie_"

"Yes. She said we shouldn't interfere with your humanity and all that. We agreed with Edward because…well…we all owed him" she said unsure and the other end I was tying slipped from my hands but she was there catching it.

"_You all owed him?" _I yelled

"Bella…wait calm down. I know it sounds bad but he pulled the one thing he had leverage over us. He had moved so many times for each of us when one of us slipped up on our control of our bloodlust or a human got to close in figuring out what we are and he never put up a fight about it. So when this happened he pulled out his ace card on us"

"So you felt obliged to pack up and leave just because of an _ace card_?"

"It sounds horrible I know. Even when he did show that card we still argued but in the end…" she said and I sighed roughly "I'm really sorry for leaving and so is everyone. If I could go back in time I would refuse to leave. I know what the damage did to you and I do know that you might not ever forgive us for leaving, rightfully so" she sighed

"You know, I thought for so long that he didn't love me…that it was all just some sick game he was playing. That you all were in on it and it _tore_ me to pieces to think my best friend could do something like that or that a family that I felt a part of could do it…if it wasn't for that note I might still be thinking that same way"

"I don't think you would. You are so strong now and if you never found that note I think you would have woken up one day and thought otherwise that after every day he told you he loved you, he was lying to you"

"It still kills me that he had to lie to me"

"At the time he thought it was the only way it would get you to let go and he was _so_ wrong about it"

"Does he realize he was wrong?"

"I honestly can't say if he does. It was naïve of him to think that was the only way…the only option"

"You're right, you're so right Alice. Here he is, a 109 year old vampire who is perpetually stuck in the mind and body of a 17 year old who will never grow up" I said staring off into space. Possibly for the first time since my 18th birthday I almost felt sorry for him.

"When I told you that I didn't come over sooner because I thought you would want to ask me first about coming over, I was lying"

"What?"

"I didn't see that you call me"

"You didn't?"

"No. The thing is…my visions of you are distorted. I can't see you clearly. I'll sometimes get snippets of visions of you but they don't last very long. I don't know why this is happening because it has never happened before. But even if I saw that you would call to invite me over…I still would have waited. You're a grown woman and I respect your decisions and your personal space. I wanted _so many times_ to just drop by once you were in town but I knew you didn't want that yet and it was hard for me not to just pop over."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" she said "But I think you should just talk to Edward about everything and get it off your chest. He should know how you feel and you should hear his side of the story-"

"Alice-"

"_When you're ready"_ she emphasized and I nodded knowing full well that it wouldn't be anytime soon.

"So, how bad did you freak out when you realized we were in town?"

"Pretty bad." I said "I fell, knocked all of my folded clothes in the suitcase, I had to repack everything" I said and she laughed "And then I got drunk and sang "I will survive" I said and she laughed even harder "Ya I know, I was in a fit of nerves. I had three of those little bottles of vodka on the plane"

"Did it calm you?"

"I passed out, and then at the car rental I requested a Nissan pathfinder and I was given a Volvo of all cars"

"That's just too perfect" she said chuckling.

"I know" I said with a small laugh to myself.

"Come on lets finish this so we can sit on our asses for a while" she said and we hastily got back to work so we could do just that. And sit on our asses we did as we talked about my life to just random things. As I walked her to the door in the afternoon I wondered how the hell I would greet Edward.

"Hey, is he expecting some big reunion?"

"No not exactly. Not after Emmett tackled him in Port Angeles"

"Ya I wish I recorded that"

"Me too. He's hesitant himself on what to do, I know he's not expecting a hug or anything"

"Ya I…won't be hugging him for sure"

"I would just say hello and usher him inside. You know though, you _could_ lean in for a hug so he thinks he's getting one but pull back before he can lean in to just fake him out" she said and I laughed.

"Tempting"

"Maybe I should be holding video recorder to record how awkward it will be between the two of you" she said laughing.

"I'll murder you" I said in a serious tone and she stopped laughing.

"I seriously believe you"

"Good. I'll see you later"

"Bye" she said and walked out the door as I closed it and rushed to take a shower so I could start prepping my food for this fantastic feast tonight. I prayed to the high heavens that Ben would not embarrass me with my nickname.

~B~

Everything was set for tonight, I had my bar stand, plenty of wine, candles were lit, French jazz music was playing lightly throughout the speaker system and I plugged in my bistro lights. I looked over my table at the pretty colors of my napkins, table cloth, plates and glasses. _Damn, I should go into the party business_.

Tonight I wore a black fitted corseted dress and hot _damn_ did I look fine! _If I say so myself_. Though I don't think my dress could be any tighter but it was black tulle corseted dress and the straps lead into a twist from my bust line which was low and straight with a ribbon tied around my waist. At the back of the dress there was a little bit of black lace at the top of the zipper and it fell to my knee line. Sophisticated yet sexy. I wore black stiletto heels and my hair fell down in waves. My make up was simple with just eye liner and red lips.

Right now on top of my dress while I was cooking and not wanting to spill anything on my precious Dolce & Gabbana dress was a damask print halter apron. I am obsessed with Jessie Steele aprons and probably have her entire collection.

I was prepped and ready for all my guests to arrive even if my nerves were a little bit out of whack but that would be fixed with a nice cocktail….

~B~

Wine, cocktails, and appetizers were flowing all around as Mike and Jess were here but their daughter missing in action, Ben and Angela were also here along with my friends Myra and John from Port Angeles who owned the art gallery where my worked was housed and where my new collection premiered every year. They had become dear friends to me and were a lot of fun. Angela's parents were here who I absolutely loved but tried to watch my sailor of a mouth around the good Reverend and his wife. All that was left was The Cullen's.

The door bell rang and I mentally calmed myself down as I went to open it and was met with 7 pairs of eyes on me.

"Hello Bella" Carlisle said hugging me gently as the receiving line began and I felt a little awkward but I was the hostess and I had to put on my game face. No sooner had Carlisle let go of me did Esme pull me into a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you dear, I've missed you _so_ much" she whispered

"It's good to see you too Esme" I said and Esme kept on hugging me for longer than what normal hugs last for.

"Esme…Esme _let go_ of Bella honey" Carlisle said but she wasn't letting go. Carlisle stepped up to her and gently pulled her out of the hug but left her standing in front of me. When I looked in her face I could tell that her eyes had "watered up" but weren't spilling over.

"I'm sorry, I just really missed you" she said and I smiled a small smile at her and let her hug me again.

"Move over mom it's _my_ turn" Emmett said and Esme let go and no sooner was I pulled up off the ground into Emmett's signature bear hug that always left me trying to catch my breath afterwards. After a few seconds he set me down and lightly fist bumped my shoulder and I reciprocated _very lightly_ as he grinned impeccably wide. Rosalie stepped up to the plate with her eye brow arched.

"Bitch"

"Whore" I said quickly. _What?_ I mentally said to myself thinking she would berate me or something for saying that. She merely just shook the word around in her head lightly at the same time she spoke.

"Yeaaaa…that's true" she said and fist bumped my shoulder knowing full well neither of us were going to hug each other and she moved inside.

"Hi Bella" Alice said smiling holding Jasper's hand and Jasper let go of her hand and hugged me. I was a bit surprised seeing as how in a family that hugs everybody we had never hugged for obvious reasons. I gently hugged him back and when we parted he just smiled at me then winked as they walked further in.

"Bella"

"Edward" I said.

I don't think it was awkward at all, not one bit.

…...

…...

…...

…...

Not one bit

…...

…...

…...

"You can come inside" I said and he walked inside as I closed the door and Angela was already making introductions for everyone and they all easily smoothed into conversations as I was still working in the kitchen talking to John and Myra. I saw Rosalie pull a hors d'oeuvre off the kitchen bar and I raised an eye brow at her, stunned she was actually going to eat it.

"Well aren't you just looking forward to being bulimic later?"

"_Shut up_" she said in a low voice "The only reason I'm even eating this crap is because Emmett told me if I didn't eat he wouldn't put out for a month"

"First of all, don't insult my food. It may taste like monkey shit to you but to the humans in this room its heaven on a plate. Second of all, _please_ for the _love_ of _god_, stuff your face tonight because if you're already a bitch I can't _imagine_ what a month without sex will do for you" I said and shuddered at the thought of Rosalie unleashing her wrath because she wasn't getting any. She would probably be the apocalypse.

We went our separate ways and while I cooked up some last minute things before I would put the steaks on I glanced around the room watching the Cullen's mingle, eat and drink. It was so foreign to see them doing these things.

* * *

**So sorry this is really **_**really**_** late! I decided to take 4 classes this summer semester for you know…**_**fun**_. **I thought it would be nice to have my head feel like jello with so much information being crammed into it. So interning and taking 4 classes while searching for a career job is adding a lot of work on my plate. And just every time I sit down to finish this I can't because by normally the time I get around to doing it, it's late and all I want to do is crash (like right now). My deepest apologies and hopefully I'll get the 2****nd**** part up as soon as I get a little break from my classes. And I'm sorry if there are a ton of mistakes (which (I'm sure there are more) I only proofread it once, I just wanted to put this out there as quickly as I could. **

**To see what Bella's dress looks like go to (and remember to remove the (dot):**

**www(dot)brownsfashion(dot)com/Product/Sale/Women/Tulle_corseted_dress/Product(dot)aspx?p=669570**

**To see what the apron looks like go to: **

**www(dot)jessiesteele(dot)com/cream-black-damask-chefs-apron(dot)html **

**Jchristy**


	8. Bon Appetit pt II

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything.**

* * *

The house was filled with noise as everyone seemed to be getting a long easily and my appetizer's were disappearing quicker than I had anticipated. Mike as always was practically attached to Jessica following her everywhere afraid that something would happen no matter how many times Carlisle assured him that she was fine. Rosalie looked on at Jessica with tightness in her eyes but when Jessica was talking with her the baby started kicking. Jessica was laughing at the feeling and Rosalie looked on with amazement and a hint of jealousy. It all receded as Jessica reached out taking Rosalie's hand and placing it on her belly to feel the kicks.

I can't even begin to describe the look on Rosalie's face when she felt the baby kicking. I looked over at Emmett who had his head turned in the direction of Rose with a small smile played on his lips; he walked over to her and politely asked if he could feel too. At first his hand placed next to Rosalie but then moved on top of her hand and he squeezed her shoulder.

I felt like an intruder watching them at such a tender moment so I looked away and focused back on cooking with Ben. Ben was on my every trail watching me do everything while Angela sat on her pretty little white ass drinking her wine at the bar and sampling food every now and then.

My main course menu for tonight was Lobster Thermidor and Steak au Poivre with Green Beans Provencale. I had started going around the room asking how everyone wanted their steaks done and headed back towards the kitchen but not before Ben stopped me.

"Aren't you going to ask how the Cullen's like their steak?" he asked and the Cullen's all looked towards me and I pressed my lips together for a few seconds to stop from letting out a laugh.

"Oh they like their steak rare….nice and _bloody_" I said in a high pitched voice and I heard Emmett snicker as I walked back to the stove. I had timed everything right as the Lobster and Steak were done at the same time and dished out the servings as everyone took their seat and with the help of Ben we carried out the individual plates and everyone groaned over the smell of the food along with myself. I set the plate in front of Edward and he looked at his plate confused.

"I don't get a steak?" he asked nervously and I smiled at him.

"_Oh no_, I made you your favorite meal that I used to make _especially_ for you…_tongue of beef"_ I said and I think I saw him momentarily gag and then Emmett busted out laughing.

"Dude you eat cow tongue? That's _disgusting_" Ben said along with the rest of the table eyed Edward's meal in disgust. I leaned down and placed my hands on Edward's shoulders and whispered in his ear:

"_Enjoy_"

I took my seat at the opposite end from Edward and raised my glass of wine to the table as everyone followed me.

"_Bon Apetit_" I said and everyone clinked glasses and started digging into their meal and I heard moans and groans all around the table. I tried to ignore the pulsing in my hand from touching Edward but it didn't quite work. Instead I focused on the sounds that pleased any cook, happy mouths.

"I fucking love your food" Ben said after he came up for some air.

"_Ben_!" Angela said slapping his arm. At first everyone was silent, savoring their food and after everyone was able to get in a few bites from each dish the conversations flowed, the laughter flowed as did the wine… a lot. We had already gone through a lot of bottles and I was glad everyone was enjoying it except for poor Jessica who sipped her water. Everyone questioned Jessica and Mikes coming baby along with their daughter, the conversation moved to the wedding for quite a while and then the men started talking about sports. I however, sat with smile on my lips as I ate my delicious meal and watched Edward struggle to swallow every bit of that hideous meal, internally fist pumping the air at making him squirm.

"Bella, how was your trip to Greece?" Mrs. Webber asked

"Yes we want to hear all about it!" Myra said excitedly.

"It was wonderful! So beautiful and full of such rich culture, it was… picturesque. I think everyone should go at least once"

"How did you celebrate Christmas there?" John asked

"Matt and I spent all day at the beach soaking up the sun, we snorkeled and went cliff diving. Then later on we were invited to a Christmas dinner by a woman who we made good friends with during our stay-she owned the hotel we were staying at. We ate until we felt sick and then ate some more"

"Do they really try to keep feeding you?" Myra asked

"Oh god yes! They kept shoving food on my plate before I could refuse and when one time I refused the food she yelled at me and said I was too skinny and needed to fatten up!" I said laughing at the memory. "The food there is just unbelievable! It tastes so much better that I welcomed the extra ten pounds with open arms"

"What did you eat for your Christmas dinner?" Esme asked

"Lamb that was on an open spit in the middle of the yard"

"Are you serious?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, it was pretty awesome and sooo delicious! They serve Christopsomo, a type of bread with the meal, Avogolemono soup, Yiaprakia- which is stuffed cabbage rolls, Melomakarona it's a _disgustingly_ yummy cookie."

"You should do a Greek night for your next dinner party" Mrs. Webber said.

"I will definitely have to" I said smiling at Mrs. Webber.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. You know how Ben and I wanted you to take pictures to put up at the rehearsal dinner and for the welcome baskets?"

"Yes"

"Well, we found out where we want to have our photo taken."

"Oh ya, where is it?" I asked and started piling the dirty and finished plates together.

"We went hiking one day, you know the trail off of 110? Well we wondered off the trail for quite bit, because you know, Ben can't read a map"

"Hey!" he shouted at Angela.

"Anyways we stumbled upon _the most_ beautiful meadow" she said and one of the plates slipped out of my hand and tumbled in front of Edward. I made no move to get it yet. The women at the table gasped as Angela described the types of flowers.

"A meadow?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh my gosh that sounds beautiful" Mrs. Webber spoke

"I know, we hiked for probably an hour or so off the trail and it will be a piece of cake for you and Ben to do since you are fitness gurus." She said and Edward held out the dirty plate that had fallen in front of him a minute ago. I quickly composed myself and cleared my throat.

"A meadow? That sounds kind of corny, like something you would see out of a stupid romance movie" I said accepting the plate and our eyes met briefly.

"That's what I thought! Thank you B. See, _someone_ agrees with me!" Ben said.

"Oh shut up! We're taking our photos there; it would be a beautiful back drop. So I was thinking we could go on Monday if you're not busy"

"Monday? I don't-"

"Yes, your available" she said sternly and I sighed.

"Monday it is" I said with every ounce of dissatisfaction in my voice I could muster. This was going to be a disaster.

"Let me help you with those" Edward said starting to stand up but I started to protest immediately and pushed him back down in his seat.

"No, no, no. I got this. But I do need your help in the kitchen Ben" I said leaving the table with my arms full and Ben following me. Once we were in the safety of the kitchen and away from prying ears-well except for the Cullen's of course-I was on Ben like white on rice.

"You _can't_ take your photos at this meadow!"

"I don't want to; Angela is obsessed with it though. I think it would be cool to involve sports…you know…it being more _manly_ and all" he said

"Well, then talk her out of it!" I hissed.

"How the heck could I talk her out of it?"

"I don't know…use your manly charms" I said and he gave me a dead stare. "Oh _right_…well it's not like you haven't done _other_ _things_-look-just woo her…and…trick her…somehow. Just… _try_"

"I'll try B, but I can't give guarantees. If Angela wants something you know she'll stop at nothing to get it"

"Just see what you can do"

"I will. Now what did you need my help with?"

"To wheel that cart out" I said pointing to the bakers cart that had a burner on top and all my ingredients on it.

"What is all this?"

"Dessert" I said smiling, I could use some sugary goodness to calm my ass down and put myself into a sugar coma.

I composed myself quickly grabbing the tray of Crème Brulee out of the oven and quickly torched the sugar. I walked out to the back patio where everyone was eyeing the cart hungrily-the Cullen's _not_ so hungrily.

"Ok tonight I am going to serve orgasms" I said and then saw Emmett's face perk up out of the corner of my eye and his mouth started to open. "Not _those_ kind Emmett. I'm talking the food kind. It will taste so fuc-"

"Bella!"

"_Freaking_" I said smiling apologetically to Angela's dad "delectable…you will literally cum in your pants" I said and I instantly wanted to slap my forehead. I can't believe I totally just said 'cum' in front of the Reverend, not like he hasn't-eww god! Don't go there Bella. Mr. and Mrs. Webber just smiled at me so I continued on. "We are having not one…not two…but _three_ orgasms. And what are these three orgasms you ask, _oh_ I'll tell ya. First we will be starting off with Crème Brulee because it is light and delicious, but it gets you started before the fireworks." I said.

I passed out each small dish of crème brulee and everybody dug in and lapped it up before I took my first bite. Moans and groans were heard again, I think I could probably eat crème brulee every night and be completely satisfied. When that was over I went over to my cart and began preparations.

"Ben, don't try this without adult supervision" I said smiling and he rolled his eyes.

"What's the fireworks?" Maggie asked

"Bella, I don't know if I can eat anymore" Mike said and I eyed him angrily.

"Did you _eat_ today?"

"Well-yea-but only just a little bit-'

"I told you specifically not to eat the day of my dinner parties. You should know this, I'm very offended. You're going to cram _every last bite_ in that mouth of yours" I said sternly and he grew nervous and Jessica smiled.

"The fireworks are…Bananas Foster followed by _Cherries Jubilee" _I said breathily, my mouth watering at the words cherries jubilee.

"Oh good god yes!" Ben said

"Hallelujah!" Angela said and I quickly fired everything up and worked my pan until it produced beautiful bananas foster and sweet succulent cherries jubilee. Mike ate every last bite and looked like he could puke.

"I did it, I ate it all" he gasped out proudly standing up pushing his bowl away from him as if it offended him and threw his arms up in the air.

"You know…I actually was kidding. You didn't have to eat it all"

"You serious?" he asked and his arms slowly lowered back to his sides and he looked like a disappointed kid on Christmas.

"Serious. Like I would actually force you to eat all of that"

"Damn! I feel so sick" he said clutching his stomach, his face grew paler and his body swayed a bit. I heard snickering coming from Emmett and Jasper concentrating on Mike. I threw my napkin at Jasper.

"What was that for?" he asked tossing the napkin back at me.

"You _know_ what. _Knock it off_" I said through my teeth tossing the napkin back at him. He relented and Mike's complexion looked better but you could still tell he felt sick.

"All right, you _idiot_. Let's go home before you hurl" Jessica said standing up with a roll to her eyes and I followed them to say goodnight. As Jessica passed me she whispered a "thanks to making him sick." I'm guessing he won't be paying much attention to her tonight but more so to the porcelain god.

When I walked back Reverend and the Mrs. were bidding everyone goodnights with hugs and well wishes.

"Your leaving?"

"We've come to know when you guys will start the adult fun" Mrs. Webber spoke with a smile.

"You're getting good"

"Yes, our dirty detector is top notch. At least it's now and not like last time" Reverend  
Webber said with a laugh at the memory. We normally couldn't contain our dirty minds and vulgar words for too long around adults and Angela's parents were opened up to our natural sailor mouths vulgar minds.

"Thank you so much for coming"

"No, thank you dear. It was delicious as usual" Mrs. Webber said hugging me and kissing my cheek and Angela's dad did the same.

"We'll be seeing you soon" he called with a wave. Before I could close the door Carlisle and Esme were making their way to me.

"They warned you didn't they?" I asked

"They did. Not that we wouldn't mind it but we thought we would leave you to your friends, enjoy the rest of the night" Carlisle said

"Thank you" I said "For eating" I clarified and they laughed.

"Worth it, it was actually tolerable…until the dessert." Esme said

"Very sweet foods are more repulsive than anything else" Carlisle said.

"Cool…I guess. Anyways, thank you."

"We'll see you later?" Esme asked hopeful

"I'm sure" I said and hugged her lightly and Carlisle squeezed my shoulder and they left. I walked back outside to a noisy table full of arguing and side conversations. I sat down and poured another glass of wine and topped off the human's glasses. Conversation picked up again as our sailor mouths and dirty minds were let loose.

"Thank you Benny Boo Boo" I said smiling at his little nickname and sipping my freshly refilled wine glass.

"Oh the pleasure's all mine…._smegma_" he said and I choked, Ben and Angela snickered and Emmett's booming laughter made me jump, Edward choked on his wine, Rosalie had her lips pressed together tightly trying to stop a smile and Alice was snickering with Angela and Jasper looked as if he was about to lose his shit, so to speak. Internally I stewed at how careless I had been.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait…" Emmett said loosing it to laughter again "Please tell me Ben, how Bella received this _wonderful_ nickname" he said smiling.

"_Well_-"

"We are _not_ going there!" I gritted through my teeth at Ben.

"_Oh_, but we _must_" Ben said flashing his grin."Ok, this is how it started my friends. Sophomore year, B started dating this guy-what was his name?" he asked looking over to me and I sighed roughly.

"Mark" I mumbled sinking further down in my chair and covering my face with my hand.

"Right, Mark. Well, they had been on many dates but on this one they were taking a step further…physically. Angela and I stayed home that night and around 10 o'clock Bella stormed through the door completely out of breath. She slammed the door shut bolted the locks and even put a chair underneath the door handle. I was about ready to beat the shit out of this guy because she was so shaken up. I mean, her jeans weren't even buttoned, she was only wearing a bra and she was clutching her shirt and purse in her hand. She literally was dancing around the apartment as if she had ants in her pants. She finally calmed down enough to explain that when the clothes were pulled off he had a _bad_ case of smegma" Ben said and they all yelled in disgust and I shivered at the memory and took a long pull from my wine glass.

"How many showers did you take that night?" Angela asked

"At least 4"

"Days following this traumatic event she would randomly get the heebie geebies. After that incident how could I not nickname her smegma?" Ben asked and everybody laughed except for me of course.

"_Oh god_ you didn't…you didn't… you didn't _touch it_ did you?" Rose asked and my eyes widened.

"Hell no! The minute I saw-no-_smelled _I took off like a bat out of hell. I ran 10 blocks home" I said pouring more wine into my glass.

"Did he ever call you?" John asked and I shook my head no.

"He dropped by wondering why I took off so quickly"

"No! You mean he didn't know?" Alice shrieked

"Apparently not" I answered

"I don't understand how a dude couldn't know" John said

"Oh that's disgusting" Myra said and all the girls muttered an agreement and the conversation stilled for a moment and I didn't dare glance at Edward. "We gotta get going, early day tomorrow morning." She said getting up and I did as well to walk them out. "Let me know when you want to come by so we can continue talking about this year's opening." She said

"I definitely will" I said and waved them goodbye, shutting the door and when I walked back outside Ben was on the phone with somebody.

"Ya, she's right here" he said holding the phone out "Matt" he said and I eagerly took the phone from him.

"Matty!" I said "You're missing all the fun"

"Oh not too much longer Bella. I ok'd this with Ben and everybody-I bought us all tickets to the My Chemical Romance show this weekend"

"Really? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well I know you've been busy and all but that's beside the point. I wanted to tell you I'm on a big project"

"You are? What is it?" I asked getting excited and jealous.

"So big in fact that they want two movie stills photographers. I recommended you and they want to see your portfolio and do a conference in Seattle, I scheduled it before the concert"

"What is the movie? And where is it being filmed?" I asked starting to get very excited.

"Bella, it's so top secret that I had to sign an NDA. And for this meeting you will have to as well, but I can say that it is being filmed in a country that we have always wanted to go to"

"Really? Hell yes I'll be at this meeting! I think my portfolio is here with me"

"Good, show mostly your period films you've done among some others and you'll be perfect"

"How long is it filming for?" I asked

"I would say almost a year" he said

"Holy shit!" I gasped "God, this really must be a big film project! When are they starting principal photography?"

"We would have to leave right after the wedding"

"I would miss my opening"

"Bella, trust me! This is going to the biggest film of the year! _Screw_ your opening. Look… just put together your portfolio and come to Seattle the day before the concert"

"Ok, ok. I will" I said "I'm going to go, I'll call you later"

"Ya talk to you later" he said and I hung up.

"What was he talking about?" Ben asked

"Film project." I said

"Cool, well I think we should make a weekend out of this concert." Ben said

"Ya, let's all get hotel rooms" Alice said

"You're going?" I asked

"Ya, we're all going. Matt got everybody tickets" Ben said like I should have known he meant to include the Cullen's.

"Ok" I said "I have to go up a day early for a meeting about this film project Matt's talking about" I said

"I'll go with you" Rose said

"Really?" I asked in a '_oh crap'_ tone.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No, just didn't think you would want to come up…especially since _I'll_ be there." I said and she rolled her eyes at me.

"There's a store I want to go in Seattle" she said. Angela stood up abruptly and everybody looked at her in confusion.

"Ben and I have to go" she said briskly

"Go? Why do you have to go?" I asked confused

"We just…we have to go. Ben?" she said and Ben looked just as confused as everybody else did.

"Let's go Ben" she said sternly.

"But I'm having fun" he said

"Fine, then stay" she said "Thank you for dinner Bella, I'll see you soon for the photos" she said "Bye everybody" she said to the Cullen's and walked quickly through the house leaving Ben dumbfounded.

"I'll never understand women" he said more to himself and got up "I think its best I go, she'll probably get all huffy if I don't follow her out. B, thanks for dinner. Bye guys" Ben said rushing out.

"Ok, then" I said gathering the dirty dessert plates because I knew it was about to get awkward with it just being the eight of us left. The Cullen siblings must have sensed the evening coming to a close because they all chipped in to help clean up. Once again, thanks to their speed it was done rather quickly. I walked them all out and tidied up some areas of the house before settling down.

~B~

Later that night I was going through my portfolio putting things together and taking swigs of tequila straight out of the bottle in my bra and underwear, thankful for some time alone.

I felt a breeze press against my skin and the feel of someone staring. My eyebrows furrowed and I looked up and saw Edward standing there in front of me. I was about to yell at him when I noticed his stance-he was frozen but was leaning towards me and his eyes…black as coal. A couple of hours earlier and his eyes were bright golden color-there was no possible way he could become that thirsty in a few short hours.

I stood up cautiously and was about to open my mouth when I saw him start to move towards me and there was something about him that made me walk backwards. It wasn't the fear that he was thirsty…well it sort of was. Because for some reason I could tell he was thirsty for something…_else_.

My back hit the banister of the staircase and I swallowed thickly and bit the inside of my cheek-he was looking at me as if he was going to do devour me…_sexually_.

"Edward?" I asked and in a blink of an eye he was in front of me, his hand cupping my face and the other hand at my waist.

But those eyes…and his touch…I knew I always felt electricity before but this was as if a fire was lit inside my body and it was coursing through my veins. My heart raced and I felt as if something was taking over me. More like a pull, something was pulling me into a trance…a fog was settling over my mind-clogging out any reasoning I had left as his lips lowered to mine…

* * *

_Ummm….yaaa…sorry this is _**insanely** _late. I graduated college in August and had to enter the real world and become a true adult-which kinda sucks by the way._

_I haven't had very much time to write and when I was going to post last month, I couldn't find my thumb drive-which by the way- had the entire written story on it that I just finished writing but also held my entire college studies. So I get to start the process of rewriting everything._

_I hope everybody had a Happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate. I hope to have the next chapter up soon since I made myself create an outline to help speed the process. If you don't get it before Christmas, then Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and Happy and Merry everything else!_

_Jchristy._


	9. A McArgument, yes I will Supersize that

**Disclaimer: Stehpanie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

_I think I could fall madly in bed with you- Author Unknown_

My pack was strapped to my back as I hiked on the trail for Angela's stupid photos. I was in a sour mood and the last thing I wanted to do was go to _the_ meadow and take pictures of an engaged couple.

Angela was leading the way and Ben was ahead of me. After about five miles we started to veer off the trail, with Angela holding the map. She was making sure Ben didn't get anywhere near that map whereas I wanted nothing more than for him to get near it.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

~B~

When I arrived at Angela's and Ben's house early in the morning she was on me like white on rice.

"What's with you?" she asked looking me over and I froze.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You look different"

"I don't look any different from yesterday"

"Yes you do…like you have a…a _glow_ about you" she said and I looked myself over and her eyes widened "You had _sex_ didn't you?" she asked

"No!" I immediately said

"I don't believe you, who did you have sex with?"

"Nobody"

"You're a liar, I know post coital Bella and this is post coital Bella" she said and I sighed roughly "Hey Ben" Angela called out

"Don't involve Ben in this!" I hissed.

"Ya Ang?" he asked walking over to us "Oh hey Bella, wow you look really pretty today…different than usual, I don't know what it is but keep doing it" he said and Angela arched her eyebrow at me knowingly and I chewed on my lip. "What's going on?" he asked looking between the two of us.

"I think Bella had sex. Doesn't she look like post coital Bella?"

"She _does_ look like post coital Bella" he said and laughed at me.

"I find it very weird that you know what post coital Bella looks like" I said

"Aha!" Angela said pointing her finger at me "I knew you had sex!" she said and I cursed at myself. "Who was it with?" she asked

"Nobody" I said loading my equipment into Ben's truck

"Liar!"

"Who was he?" Ben asked cheeky

"Nobody you know"

"Sure it wasn't Edward? I saw the way he was looking at you at the dinner party, like he wanted to devour you" Angela said

"It was my hand ok?" I shouted and they stared at me. _Oh dear god, what have I done?_

"No, this is not caused by your hand. You have been thoroughly fucked" Ben said

"Just tell me who it was and I'll leave you alone" Angela said smiling

"You won't ask me any more questions?" I asked skeptically looking at both of them with squinty eyes.

"Not one" she said holding her hand out.

"Deal" I said shaking it. "Edward" I said climbing into the truck.

"Way to go B!" Ben said slapping my shoulder on the way into the truck.

"I knew it!" Angela shouted and she slapped Ben's chest.

"What?" he asked

"I can't ask her any questions about it but you can."

"So?"

"So? Ask her all about it, moron!" she said getting in the front passenger side and Ben groaned.

"Angela, I draw the line here. You found out who it was, that's enough" Ben said

"But-"

"But no! I don't want to know the details of Bella's sex life. The only thing I want to know is that she _is_ having sex" he said slamming his door shut and turned on the truck and backed out. Angela turned to face me.

"Come one Bella"

"We made a deal" I said smiling.

"I'm your best friend-"

"Ya you are, but that doesn't mean I tell you everything" I snapped and she huffed and sat forward and I leaned my head against the glass.

I don't know how she does it; how she just knows I've had sex. I said or did nothing that gave it away, I wasn't cheerful or humming a tune. So what was it? Angela has always been pretty good about detecting post coital-ness but never brought it up like she just did.

As I'm hiking on the trail and image flashes in my head of Edward's mouth on my chest and I sigh roughly pushing the image out of my head. That's been happening a lot-random images pressing in my mind from that night. A night I still don't fully understand. No matter what explanation Carlisle came up with I was still left confused…

After Edward and I had sex I was completely mad and baffled at myself. I didn't understand how I couldn't resist him; no matter how many times I tried to stop my mind had overridden my thoughts. It was if I wasn't allowed to think…and Edward…he wasn't exactly Edward. It was as if something took over my body and I was just the shell and something else was controlling me.

~B~

_Two nights ago_

My breathing was jagged-completely uneven. I didn't know what-no-_how_ this had happened and it scared the ever living shit out of me. But I figured Edward had to know, he was the one who instigated it.

"What the FUCK just happened?" I screamed sitting up twisting to look at Edward whose eyes were widened and his body was frozen. I scrambled to get up off the bed and when I did my naked body was displayed to Edward who was looking at me hungrily again. I noticed where his eyes had gone and grabbed the bed sheet and wrapped it around myself holding it over my breasts.

"Do you have an answer? Because I am completely lost!" I asked again but he was still stone still except for his eyes that were looking anywhere in the room but at me. I was so fed up with him. "Ughhh! You are such a pain in my ass" I growled out.

"But what a fine ass you have" he said smirking and my head snapped to him with a growl. This didn't sound like Edward-_at all_. Edward was always reserved when it came to anything sexual or even talking about body parts. I started look around for my phone throwing articles of clothing and other things around the room.

_Where is that damn phone?_

"A ha!" I yelled in victory grabbing it under a pile of shredded clothes of what used to be my favorite bra.

It was ripped down the middle.

"Congratufuckulations for finding your phone" he said and I stared at him harshly. Where the _hell_ did this attitude come from?

"Just… shut the fuck up right now!" I yelled and started dialing a number. After two rings it picked up.

"Bella?" Carlisle answered smoothly with a hint of worry.

"Carlisle! I have some serious questions to ask you!" I yelled into the phone.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Your son just attacked me!" I yelled pointing my finger at Edward as if Carlisle could see.

"What? Oh god what's-"he was cut off by Edward

"He can't see me, why would you even point at me?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed the nearest thing- a paperweight and chucked it at him and he miraculously moved in time and it cracked my bedroom wall. So this time I grabbed a pillow that had been thrown onto the floor and started beating him with it and he held up his hands defensively-as if this pillow could really hurt him.

"_Get up_! _Put_ your damn clothes on!" I said hitting him again.

"All right, all right woman! Just stop hitting me!" he said getting up but I was still hitting him with it.

When he grabbed his jeans I hit him one more time and the pillow burst open-feathers, lots and lots of feathers-went everyone in the room. I closed my eyes in frustration and heard Edward laugh beside me. My eyes snapped open to his and his expression changed to sobering up. I started hitting him with just the pillow case, making it my whip and I heard it crack against his flesh several times.

"And I swear to god Edward if you speak back to me one more time, so help me I _will_ castrate you" I said hitting him one more final time.

"Bella? Bella! What is going on? He attacked you?" Carlisle asked panicking; I could hear a door being shut hard.

"Not that kind of attack. Sexually attacked me out of the blue! It was the most abnormal thing that happened and I want to know why the fuck it happened! So you better explain to me right now or else I will-"

"I get it Bella. I'm approaching your house I'll be there in a second" he said and I hung up the phone tossing it on the ground and walked out of the room followed by Edward in his jeans and his normal unruly hair that didn't signify much. My hair on the other hand… was full on sex hair. You know, the kind that looked like a bird decided to nest in there. It was a tell tale sign that I was just thoroughly fucked. The door opened revealing Carlisle who looked amused and confused at the same time.

"Ok let's talk calmly and-"he was cut off by the door opening to reveal the rest of the Cullen's walking in with smirks on their faces. "I said for no one to come with me" Carlisle spoke to everyone irritated at their appearance. And I groaned hiding my face in the palm of my hand for a few seconds.

"Do you honestly think we would miss this soap opera?" Emmett asked grinning.

"Why are there feathers in your hair?" Rosalie asked and I groaned as Emmett laughed-I tried to pick them out but they were nice and tangled.

"Put a lid on it Em!" I yelled tightening my eyes at him and he laughed. "Carlisle just get to the explaining part please"

"First of all what happened?" he asked

"I was in MY house putting together my portfolio when I looked up and saw Edward staring at me with a peculiar look and his eyes were black. He advanced on me and the next thing I know we're ripping each other's clothes off so fast and then we were having sex! _Oh my god_ we had sex. I took Edward's virginity! _**Oh**_ _dear __**god**__, I took your sons __**virginity**_" I repeated placing my hand over my face and I groaned-sitting on the steps of the stair case.

"Don't you mean we both took each other's virginity?" Edward asked and I looked up at him sadly with a sigh. The sad feeling was quickly overruled with being mad at the fact that he could possibly think I waited for him. A nice tint of reddish orange clouded my vision. I stood up.

"Honey bear" I said mockingly "Did you smell or see any blood on the sheets? Was I in any pain or discomfort?" I asked in a fake happy tone

"No" he said as his face started to fall.

"That's because I'VE HAD SEX BEFORE!" I said

_Red, blood red, scarlet, crimson-every type of red was all I saw._

"You…you've-"

"Yes Edward. I've had sex before" I said turning to him.

"How-"

"Because you left me! Edward, you wanted me to live this normal _happy_ human life and sex is part of that! What did you expect me to do wait around for you? I don't understand you, I never understood you! Which is why we never worked out in the first place!" I said exasperated, I needed to sit and clear my head-there was still a bit of fog left over.

"Our relationship was fine thank you!" he countered and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really?" I asked ready to let it lose on him but I quickly composed myself. I had to remember that Carlisle was supposed to be explaining things to me. "I just don't understand how I couldn't even French kiss Edward when I was younger and then we had sex?"

"Making love" Edward corrected and I rolled her eyes at him.

"We don't' make love because we're not in love! You took my love away that day in the forest!" I yelled hitting him with shattered pillow case then stopped and sighed roughly "I can't take this. _Carlisle_, I am losing my patience" I said.

"Edward, I think it's best you leave and don't come back unless you have an invitation from Bella" he said

"Less likely" I said about the invitation, turning my back on him but turned around again to face him and pointed a finger at him "And don't even think about setting foot on my property! I don't want you watching me while I sleep. It's _creepy_!" I said

"Boys make sure he goes home" Esme said

"Bella, I just want to personally thank you for taking Edward's virginity you really have-" he was interrupted as I started walking towards him with an angry face ready to destroy his manhood.

"Why I outta hang you from your balls right now!" I said lunging for him but Rose held me back.

"Easy Bella! Not that I wouldn't love to see you beat up Emmett but I do care very much about his balls and would appreciate it if you refrained from hurting him in that area that could damage our physical relationship since I love Emmett junior and the balls so much" she said

"Ya, ya, ya. Consider yourself lucky Emmett!" I yelled as Emmett and Jasper started to escort Edward out of the house laughing.

"Thanks for the show Bella" Jasper called over his shoulder with a laugh.

"I'm counting for you to make him feel turned on and get a painful erection and not be able to do anything about it!" I yelled out the door to him and he cracked up laughing.

"You can always count on me" he yelled back again

"Ok, well. We're gonna go" Alice said pulling Rose with her.

"If I was human I would have had a bag of popcorn in my lap. You should get the Oscar for best actress" Rose said laughing as Alice pulled Rose out the door.

"We'll see you later" Alice said and they disappeared into the night. I turned back to face Carlisle and Esme who had their arms around each other trying not to break into a laugh.

"If you want to laugh, laugh now before my patience is thrown out the door" I said and all they did was chuckle and leaned into each other and Carlisle pecked Esme on the lips. "I'm serious Carlisle I want an explanation; it freaked me the hell out and still is" I said sitting down on the couch exhausted.

"Perhaps you should change" he suggested and I looked down at myself and jumped off the couch.

"God dammit!" I cursed "Somebody up there has a bad sense of humor" I said pointing to the ceiling. "I'll be right back, you know what? Do you mind if I take a shower?" I asked. I wanted everything to be washed away.

"Go ahead, take all the time you need." Carlisle said

"Should I open a bottle of wine for you?" Esme asked

"Something stronger" I said, I needed a stiff drink. I dashed up the stairs and into the shower. Minutes later I was dressed in lounge clothes and headed downstairs where Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch, there was a golden drink with ice in it on the coffee table.

"The only liquor you had was tequila"

"That is quite all right" I said taking a long swig and set the drink down and curled up on the loveseat.

"Ok, tell me what was going through your mind when it happened" Carlisle said and I stared at him. Did he mean for me to tell him sex details? I don't know if I could talk openly like that...to_ Carlisle._

"Honey, you want her to tell you about the sex?" Esme asked and Carlisle's eyes widened.

"Uh, no. Just…the before…after…no details" he said fumbling over his words and Esme smiled encouragingly.

"Well, that I can do. I felt like-I couldn't control my own mind. It was as if a fog had settled over it-ruling out any rational thought. If tried to override something it didn't work. Like my body was working on its own accord." I said and Carlisle processed what I was saying. "I mean, how is it even possible for us to have sex? Edward always said we couldn't-that he would hurt me yet I'm unscathed" I said.

"You two could have had sex" Carlisle said

"Excuse me" I said completely bewildered.

"I told Edward you guys could- he would just have to be careful-work up to it." He said

"Work up to it?" I asked as my mind raced.

"Yes, he was too afraid he would apply too much pressure or lose control with you. So I suggested you two should start with smaller things to get himself acclimated to touching you, to learn what _too_ much pressure was" he said

"Ok" I said roughly my mind racing for a moment. "Then how did this happen now? I mean Edward didn't even exactly look or act himself" I said taking another sip of my drink.

"I think…look Edward has resisted his sexual nature since he was human. Waiting until marriage as a human is one thing. But for a vampire, one of our most basic instincts besides drinking blood is sex. Somehow Edward managed to resist that side of temptation. I still don't understand how he has. I have to ask, what you were wearing when Edward first walked in?" he asked

"Uh, bra and underwear. Why?" I asked not understanding where he was going with this.

"Edward has never seen you with such minimal clothing on right?"

"Right" I said thinking back to all the times he stayed over when I was human; I was fully clothed-never revealing any skin really.

"I think…it was the combination of having never seen you so scantily clad and the fact that he always resisted his sexual side with you. It must have been the sheer shock of seeing you showing as much skin as you did. His primal side had to of taken over if he wasn't acting himself"

"Primal?" I asked

"It's a side of us that only comes out very few times." Carlisle said and started to try and find his wording.

"It only comes out when we're turned on" Esme said "after hunting is a major one-if we're with our mated pair- or just the sight of someone can elicit our primal side. We act on instinct-and instinct _alone"_ Esme said

"Exactly" Carlisle said with a chuckle "Edward was going on instinct" Carlisle said and I thought about the events that just happened.

"Then what about me? Why was my mind so clouded?" I asked and Carlisle looked to Esme who gave him an encouraging nod and then he looked back to me.

"Because…" Carlisle said and then lost his wording and he sighed before opening his mouth. "I promised you I would be honest with you"

"Ok" I said growing worried.

"You may not like what I'm going to say"

"Just say it Carlisle" I said aggravated.

"_Your_ primal side came out as well" he said

"Beg your pardon?" I asked "I'm not a vampire, I don't have a primal side" I said and he sighed. Carlisle pursed his lips-trying to find the right wording.

"It's part of the ritual…the mating ritual"

"Mating ritual?" I asked

"It's a process that happens when your body meets your mate" he said and I froze. His words repeating in my head _'meet your mate_'. No. This wasn't possible, but he wasn't finished yet, was he? I looked back to his eyes.

"So…my… my body met my…ma… mate" I said

"Yes your body recognized your mate…which is Edward…Edward's body recognized his mate" he said

"But…?" I drawled out.

"Your mind has yet to catch up"

"Catch up?" I asked

"Has yet to decide" he clarified

"There's nothing to decide" I said matter of factly.

"If there was nothing to decide-your body wouldn't have recognized your mate. Edward wouldn't have recognized _you_ as his mate" he said and my eyes widened but didn't recede to their normal size.

"Does he know what just happened?" I asked

"Not yet. I'm sure he will though" Carlisle said

"How does one's mind decide on this mating?" I asked wanting to steer clear of _that_ thought process.

"Nobody knows. It could be Edward standing in front of you, a picture, a thought, or even a memory. You could be thinking of trains and it could happen" he said "it's something that has to come from you, when your mind decides that it is time to recognize your mate." He said and I chugged the rest of my drink.

"And what if I reject it?" I asked not looking at Carlisle but staring into my glass and he fidgeted for a moment and sighed.

"He'll live a half life-always pining after you. You will feel empty" he said. That wasn't an unknown feeling for me. "You'll go through life searching for something but will never find it. He will be a shell" Carlisle said. I sighed roughly. Why did all of this have to happen? Why did they have to come back? I didn't want to deal with _any_ of it.

"Can you not…can you not tell Edward" I said "I just don't want him to know that I know otherwise he'll never leave me alone" I said

"We won't tell him" Esme said "But once he figures out what happened-and it won't be long before he does- he'll come on his own accord" she said

"But we'll warn him, when he does" Carlisle said and I nodded absentmindedly. "We'll just…go. Leave you to your thoughts" he said and my eyes widened.

_Thoughts_. They could lead to this mating thing and that was the last thing I wanted. Thinking was very unsafe. As soon as they left I was going to drink some shots and pass out so I wouldn't have to think. I walked them out and shut the door locking it and then making sure I locked up everything in the house. I took a few swigs of the tequila and started to head up the stairs to my bed but then realized that was a freshly had sex on bed. I didn't want one of those right now. So I opted for the couch and passed out.

~B~

I zoned back in to the present as I took a swig of water from my jug and put it back in the holder. Angela was studying the map…_again_.

"We're lost aren't we?" Ben asked sitting on a stump and I leaned up against the tree.

"We are _not_ _lost_. Everything has just…_disappeared_. Or been rearranged or _something_. But we are not _lost"_ she said and I took in our surroundings. She didn't know the trail like I did; I knew where to go so I knew when I spotted the shrubbery that didn't belong in that spot, the curve of the trail that was supposed to go to the left but went right. And the stump was the marker to veer left but the sump was on the right side of the off trail. I looked around half expecting to see Edward peeking through trees or something but found nothing. Instead, the woods were silent-no birds squawking and no rustling of rodents on the ground. It was too silent which only signified that he was near, I just didn't know where.

"We're so lost" I said and Angela groaned angrily.

"Stupid map!" she said folding it unevenly and shoving it in her pack.

"It's ok Ang-"

"No it is not ok!" she said "All I wanted was for the perfect pictures for these welcoming baskets and the rehearsal dinner!" she yelled.

"Everything _will_ be perfect" I said

"No, it won't be perfect!" she snapped and I was in shock, Angela did not snap. "Nothing will be perfect thanks to you!" she accused pointing a finger at me.

"Angela!" Ben gasped.

"Angela, what are you talking about?" I asked pushing off the tree.

"Matt" she said "Matt on the phone the other night, talking about some new film project right?" she asked

"Ya, so?" I asked

"So?" she asked her voice raised "How long will it be filming for?" she asked and I fidgeted. "How long?" she asked again.

"Maybe almost a year" I said and she said something inaudible under her breath.

"Exactly. And when would you have to leave?" she asked

"Umm…he didn't give an exact date just that it would be right after the wedding" I said trying not to look at her.

"You _promised_ me that you wouldn't leave after the wedding. That you would stick around after your opening and through the holidays. You _promised_ you wouldn't take on any more projects until after the New Year" she said "you are always ready to sprint out of this town at any given moment. I think if you had the chance you would never come back here at all"

"Angela" Ben said.

"_Shut up_!" she yelled to Ben and he recoiled. "I'm sick of you disappearing from our lives, of never getting to see you! We always have to come to you. And I get why you hate coming back here, because it's been nothing but bad memories for you but it's time to get over it! You need to face your problems Bella!" she yelled

"Open up to someone-let them know what you've been through besides Ben and I because I can't carry around your deep end all by ourselves. I can't hold it up for you anymore. And the way to heal is to talk about it-I know it will hurt to but you have to! You also need to work it out with Edward. Whether you get back with him or not is beside the point. Just _talk_ to him. _Ask_ him why he left and tell him how pissed off you were when he left. Just _deal_ with your problems because I am _sick_ of dealing with them." She yelled ending her rage on me.

"Let's just go back and get in the truck and _go home_" Angela said walking off.

"Wrong way Angela" Ben said hesitantly and she growled turning directions and hitting Ben's shoulder in the process. Ben just sighed and followed her as I lollygagged behind them. Angela was always the sweet girl-she never had outbursts like this before. And even worse she said some things that hurt. When we got back to the truck we were all muddy and dirty and Angela was still furious and giving me the silent treatment. When Ben pulled into their driveway and we got out of the car, I wanted to talk with Angela.

"Angie-"

"No!" she shouted "I don't want to talk to you" she said 'Not until you've started to work out your problems" she said and I sighed roughly as she walked into her house. Ben looked at me apologetically and I waved him off as he walked inside their house. I climbed in my stupid Volvo and drove back to my old house. I took a long hot shower then paced around this old home kicking over a few things in my anger.

I mean sure…I didn't exactly like this town anymore. I mean who would after having your boyfriend lie to you and leave you, your father die, not to mention the other vampire problems that happened while the Cullen's were away. Who the hell would want to come back to this _hell hole_? And it's not like I asked her to carry around my problems-she just did. And how could I talk about that problem? I had no one to talk to about it. And anyways, it was so embarrassing for me, how could I possibly tell someone?

Only three people know what happened, Matt, Angela and Ben. Who else would I tell? Jessica? She wouldn't understand but she would listen, I sure as hell wouldn't tell Mike because he never kept anything a secret. For some reason I just couldn't tell Angela's parents. They know something happened but not exactly what. Plus, I wasn't _that_ close to them. So that only left the Cullen's. I couldn't tell Edward. Definitely not Emmett because he would squeal the first chance he got, as much as Alice would be my confidant I couldn't tell her. I was too embarrassed to tell Esme. Maybe I could with Jasper but he's Alice's husband-he would surely tell. That left Rosalie and Carlisle. I think I could tell Rosalie but she wouldn't say much on the matter, Carlisle on the other hand would be open to talking about it. But did I want to get _that_ personal? After all-my future was uncertain.

And this thing with Edward…I don't think I was ready to talk to him about when he left. That would just open up another can of worms. I was stressed and all I wanted to do was take pictures but I had nothing to take pictures of. Normally at times like this I would dive into my work but I didn't want to think of my gallery opening. So instead I opened up my computer and pulled up all the pictures I had of Ben and Angela together and started working on my Photoshop skills.

Hours later I had picked up prints of the photos that I rearranged so it looked like they were naturally in a meadow. I had searched for hours and hours of pictures of meadows before I found one similar to _the_ meadow. I started my work on the welcome baskets, I had to stop thinking for a while and doing a mundane task would be the answer.

~B~

Emmett pulled my car door open and then proceeded to pull me into one of his bear hugs.

"I've got it all ready for you" he said pointing to his jeep.

"Thanks, I appreciate this" I said "Since you're…_so great_…how about you transfer everything in the trunk to your jeep" I said and he rolled his eyes. "Vampire speed, remember?"

"Ya I get it, that's all you use me for" he said flashing a toothy grin and I shook my head.

"Hey" a smooth voice said and I tensed momentarily and turned around, Edward had his hands shoved in his pockets standing awkwardly and I had my arms crossed over my chest, there was no way I was going to touch him.

"Hey" I said back looking anywhere but at him. "Um, thank you" I said pushing my foot out and tapping the side of shin-_mother fuck_-even on the leg I still felt that current. "For, moving the trail to the meadow. I really appreciate it" I said and he pursed his lips.

"You're welcome" he said tapping my shin gently-_damn_ there it was _again_. "It should remain our meadow anyways. I made other detours incase more people wander off the trail" he said and I nodded my head in appreciation.

"Jesus Bella! What the hell do you have so many groceries for? Are you feeding an army?" Emmett asked

"A pack of wolves" I said and he laughed and I turned around and saw Edward in a tense stance.

"You're doing what?" he asked

"Cooking for Jake and the tribe" I said warily.

"Your…you're going to spend time with a pack of werewolves?" he shouted

"Shape shifters" I clarified "And don't yell"

"Bella are you insane? They're volatile and untrustworthy-they have absolutely no control! How could you be so irresponsible with your life-"

"Hey! Stop it" I yelled "Those _wolves_ are perfectly harmless" I said and he laughed.

"Harmless? Are you going to tell me that when one of them loses their temper around you and claws your face off? You are _not_ going over there" he said.

"You don't tell what I can and can't do" I said calmly.

"I will, in regards to your safety" he said and I sighed roughly. Could I ever get by one day without someone yelling at me?

"You don't get to protect me Edward. I can do that myself-"

"Well you're doing a pretty shitty job about it" he said and my head snapped up.

"Ok" I said nodding my head, crossing my arms over my chest. "Ya you know, I have been doing a pretty shitty job about it. What with sleeping with one of them" I said and Edward's entire body went rigid and I smiled arching my eyebrow. Suddenly, Jasper was near Edward.

"Calm down" Jasper said quietly. "Bella, please." He pleaded to me but I wouldn't have it.

"Ya, it was Paul-the one that is the most uncontrolled over his shifting" I said

"Bel-"

"You don't _get_ to care anymore" I said "You don't _have_ a say in my life. I am an adult-perfectly capable of making my own decisions-'

"Not sound decisions!' Edward scoffed and my shoulders slumped forward with a sigh.

"You're still looking at high school Bella, the one that tripped over every flat surface the one that _needed_ protecting. I don't _need_ protecting Edward" I said walking towards Emmett's jeep and tried not to pay attention to the fact that I saw the rest of his family standing on the porch.

"Bella!" he yelled "You can't trust them-"

"You weren't there!" I yelled "You weren't there the day Laurent dropped by. You weren't there when Victoria came for me" I hissed.

"Laurent? Vic-Victoria?" he stuttered out

"Ya…Laruent tried to kill me. Now, Victoria was more smart than Laurent. She came for me with an entire new born army and where were you?" I yelled "What? Cowering in some room? Holed up with your pathetic brooding emotions? These _volatile_, _irresponsible_, _tempered_ wolves risked their _lives_ to save mine. One of the wolves didn't make it. I spent countless hours and days with them and not _one_ of them lost their temper with me or shifted and clawed my face off. I spent half my time on the res after you left fearing for my life. So stop this! I'm sick of arguing with everybody, I'm sick to _death_ of you telling me what to do. You don't have a say in my life anymore Edward-why can't you get that through your little pea brained sized head?" I asked climbing into Emmett's jeep.

"Just uh…" Emmett said not able to look me in the eyes when he appeared at the driver's window. "Just don't wreck my jeep ok?" he asked and I stared at him harshly. "Right you won't, I was just…clarifying. Your good, if you are driving back at night-the fog light switch is here" he pointed and I nodded at him. "And uh-just drive it to your house and we'll trade vehicles later ok?" he asked and I nodded again and quickly got out of their driveway ready to just hit somebody.

Instead I just blared the music and drove, leaving the Cullen's in the dust.

Jake and I had discovered this one alcove when we went hiking one day on the reservation. It was a perfect area with a private beach and a big open field. It was our spot and we always cooked out there. Jake and the guys paved a way for cars to get by-and if I was in the stupid Volvo my ass would be hurting after the bumpy drive. It's why I wanted Emmett's jeep but now I don't think I would be asking for anything from them because it seemed I couldn't do anything involving them without be reprimanded like I was a child.

_Stupid shiny vampires_.

~B~

We were all sitting in camping chairs, wearing jeans, a white tank top, flannel button down and an a ice cold beer in our hands. This is what we wore to the grill outs every time. The wolf boys were beginning to play football and us women…well…we were going to sit back and stare at them men playing a good old fashioned American game of football. And since we were chicks we couldn't help but gossip.

"Oh! You'll never guess about Susie-"

"Susie? Who's Susie?" Leah asked interrupting Olivia.

"Susie, she lives on park street" Olivia said, Leah and Emily looked at her in confusion.

"The chic with the tits out to hear that always wears those tiny midriff tops" I said motioning with my hands at how far her tits went out.

"Ohhh, Susie" they both said in unison.

"Ya we call her Titty McMidriff" Emily said

"I never knew her name" Leah said

"You didn't know her name? She's lived in this town since childhood" Olivia said.

"Ya well, we nickname people in these parts" I said. Olivia was our newcomer and still learning the ways of La Push and being an imprint. She had never been to this part in Washington so she was always a Chatty Cathy with everybody, wanting to know their life history.

"Ya, like Sing Along Guy" Leah said nodding.

"Who is that?" Olivia asked and we were all silent.

"I don't…really… know. He's always in town, he's Sing Along Guy" I said shrugging my shoulders and she pondered this as if it was the most important information.

"Oh Bob! He has a great voice" Olivia said with a smile

"_OH_!' I said shooting up in my seat "Creepy Pincher Dude" I said with distaste and everybody groaned.

"God! I hate Creepy Pincher Dude!" Emily said shivering and taking a swig of her beer.

"Creepy Pincher Dude?" Olivia asked.

"He likes to pinch every woman's ass" Leah said shaking her head.

"Oh his name is Trent" she said as if we were supposed to know.

Leah looked at me and mouthed _'what the fuck?'_ and I snorted a laugh and just shook my head at her.

"There's also Fire Chest!" Emily said and we laughed.

"Fire Chest! I haven't seen good old Fire Chest in a long time" Leah said

"Fire Chest as in the guy who always shows off his fire red chest hair. I always think about buying him a turtleneck…but then I think he would probably cut a hole in it just so he could show his chest hair" I said.

"I think his name is Liam, met him at the diner once" she said.

"Don't forget Slutty Yes Lady" Leah said

"Ohhh yeah." Emily and I said together laughing.

"Slutty Yes Lady is the woman in town who-"

"Says yes to every guy?" Olivia asked

"No. She says yes like she's having an orgasm, among other sex noises" I said with a laugh.

"Tracy is her name" Olivia said and we all looked at her dumbfounded.

"How do you know all their names?" Leah asked

"When I meet them in town. You know maybe you guys should call them by their actual name" she said

"Nahhh…nicknames are more fun" Emily said and we all nodded then was silent for a few seconds.

"Hey what were we talking about before?" I asked and everyone grew silent.

"I don't…know" Leah said and we laughed.

"Oh! I was about to tell you about Susie" Olivia said.

"Susie…who was that again? I need the nickname" Emily said.

"You guys!" Olivia said and started lecturing Emily again and she looked over me for help and I motioned with my hands again.

"Oh! Titty McMidriff" she said and then laughed.

"You shouldn't-"

"Liv…just use the nicknames" I said and she sighed roughly.

"Ok we were talking about Titty McMidriff… I just heard from Joan down the street-"

"Who's Joan?" we all asked and she huffed, thinking for a minute.

"Camel Toe Girl?" she asked hesitantly and a little bit unsure.

"Oh yaaa!" we all exclaimed

"Ok well Camel Toe Girl said that Gra- Hair Chin Lady-" she said glancing at me and I gave her a thumbs up "that Titty McMidriff gave crabs to Jo- hmm what would his nickname be…oh- the bald guy with the landing strip down his head-"

"Landing Strip Guy" Leah said

"Right, Titty McMidriff gave crabs to Landing Strip Guy, and the guy that sounds like Fran Drescher, and Smells A Lot Guy" she finished and looked a little bit proud of herself.

"The guy that sounds like Fran Drescher?" Leah asked looking at me confused.

"I think she means Franny, who is in fact a woman" I said.

"Gross" Leah said

"So she gave a girl crabs as well? What's her nickname?" Olivia asked

"She doesn't have one" Emily said.

"Then why do you call her Franny?"

"Because that's her name" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"But…but…wait…you have all those nicknames for the people you see in town but not _one_ for the woman who sounds like _Fran Drescher_?' she exclaimed loudly and exasperatedly.

"Guess not" Emily said with a shrug to her shoulders.

"Wow so one woman gave crabs to three people…well we know who to see if we ever want to give crabs to someone for revenge" Leah said and a light bulb dinged in my head.

"_No, no, Bella. You're taking it too far" _the good angel voice argued on my left shoulder.

"_He tried to overrule your life again Bella, revenge would be sweet, and it would teach him a lesson. _The devil angel argued on my right shoulder _Think about it, it would be painful… humiliating… and he wouldn't be able to stop scratching in public"_ devil angel started to sound right in my head and hell I started to agree with it.

"_Come on Bella! What are we in…high school? And besides, would crabs even have an effect on vampires?" the good angel said._

"No, because they're bulletproof why would crabs work on them then?" I asked my conscious and there was no reply from my little devil angel and my good angel.

"What?" three female voices said and my eyes widened.

_Did I just seriously say that out loud?_

"What?" I said back trying to roll it off.

"You just said 'they're bulletproof, why would crabs work on them then?'" Olivia said.

_Mother of fuck! Damn…_

"Just…thinking in my head…didn't mean to say that out loud…any whooo" I drawled out awkwardly.

"I think Bella was devising a plan to give someone crabs" Emily said jumping in and I sighed in relief I wouldn't have to explain.

"To someone who's bulletproof?" Olivia asked, ever the curious one. I looked at Emily and Leah for help who looked lost in explanation.

"She's…talking about a…-"

"A Cop! _Ya_ a cop who cheated on her and she wants to get revenge on him." Leah finished proud of herself.

"But you said bulletproof" Olivia reminded me.

"Bee-caause…he wears a bulletproof jacket!" Emily yelled.

"_Oh_…oh my god when did this happen?" Olivia asked.

_Son of a bitch! I didn't want to lie to her and make shit up…there has to be something to distract her. _I looked out to the field and noticed the men. I picked up the megaphone and clicked it on.

"HEY! WE DON'T SEE YOU SHIRTLESS…I THINK THE SITUATION NEEDS TO BE RECTIFIED!" I yelled into the megaphone and the men looked up "NOW!" I commanded and they all one by one took off their shirts. "THAT'S MORE LIKE IT BOYS! PAUL HONEY…YOUR TEAM BETTER WIN BECAUSE I HAVE A BET ON YOU AND MOMMA NEEDS BOOZE MONEY!" I yelled and he laughed shaking his head. I put the megaphone down on the ground praying to the higher heavens this plan worked.

"Damn…look at my man" Olivia said dreamily and I smirked. Oh ya it worked all right.

_One point for Bella_.

"Please honey…look at my sexy man…I just want to eat his abs" Emily said. We all turned our heads slowly to look at her weirdly. "I didn't…I meant I…" she stammered and we all raised our left eyebrow at her. "I just helped save your ass and now you're giving me the Scarlett O'Hara eyebrow?" she asked in my ear so only I could hear and I smirked at her.

"Whatever…I want to eat, lick and suck my man's abs…it'll be an 8 course abs meal" she said and we laughed at her then quieted down looking over at the men. We all sighed taking in the fine, glorious sights of abs, pecs, and buffed arms.

"Beer…football…half naked men…we're living the good life ladies" I said and they all agreed and we continued to stare at the men.

~B~

"Hey, you ok?" Paul asked sitting next to me on the beach, shoving half of the hot dog in his mouth and I shook my head at him.

"Just a little distracted" I said and he nudged me with his shoulder.

"Spill" he said

"I wanted to uh…to warn you" I said.

"About what?" he asked shoving the rest of the hot dog in his mouth.

"I…I uh told Edward that you and I had sex" I said and he choked. "I just wanted to warn you in case he came after you" he said and he laughed once the hot dog was swallowed.

"Don't worry, I can take him" he said "I'll defend your honor" he said slinging his arm around me and I snorted a laugh. "Speaking of sex…want to go have some?" he asked raising his eyebrows and I smacked him with my plate and he recoiled. "Doesn't hurt to ask" he said shrugging his shoulders with a smile and I laughed. "Come on, Billy is ready to tell his scary story" he said standing up and holding his hand out to me and I took it as he pulled me up.

"Seriously though, want to have sex? Because I will blow this barbecue and go do it with you" he said

"Stop it!" I yelled laughing and shoved him but of course he didn't move, instead he just put his arm around my shoulder hugging me closer laughing.

"Anytime Bella and you just let me know" he said and I rolled my eyes as we walked up to the campfire circle and sat on one of the logs and waited for Billy to tell his story. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on it though. I was too consumed with my thoughts tonight.

* * *

**There you have it, if you could a review would make me oh so happy! I hope everybody's Christmas and Chanukah and everything else that is celebrated was great and also I hope everybody had a happy new year. Holidays were rough for me-sorry its late.**


End file.
